Confessions of Addison Jae Tonks
by HPobsessssssed7
Summary: Take a girl. Make her a Muggleborn Metamorphmagus. Have her live with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin. Her name: Addison Jae Tonks. This is her diary, the story of searching for her parents, and being a Slytherin. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Here's my latest story! I hope you like it! Please read, review, and enjoy! I'd love it! Criticism is welcome! Cheers!_

August 31st, 2012

10:56 PM

Dear Diary,

My name is Addison Jae Tonks (though anyone who calls me that is asking to be hexed. I go by Addi) and I'm a Muggleborn _**Metamorphmagus. Before we get into my present day life let's just start with an introduction.**_

_**I'm 14; about to begin my fourth year of education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. **_

_**As I said, I'm a Muggleborn Metamorphmagus, and, according to the Ministry, I'm only the second one they've ever heard of. When I was little I couldn't control my appearance and I was taken from my parents and put into a wizarding home. When I was nearly one the wizard family I live with adopted me. I haven't seen my Muggle family since I was taken, so I don't know much of anything about them. I do know about the family I've grown up with though.**_

_**The Ministry moved me to a home with another Metamorphmagus who happens to be the same age as me. Teddy Lupin. I live with him and his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks (who I call Andy). Teddy's technically my brother (through adoption) so I spent most of my childhood going wherever he did. That includes spending about 4 nights a week at the Potters' for dinner, as well as living through many Weasley family holidays. **_

Now, don't get me wrong, I've had my own life, I just spend time with him. It's nothing other than that.

Anyway, we started at Hogwarts in 2009, and that's when we started drifting apart. You see (don't hate me for this) I'm a Slytherin, Teddy's a Gryffindor. We still spend time together, just not as much.

I've never really regretted being brought up by Andy; it's always been an adventure. But I do sometimes wish that I'd gotten to know my real family. Andy has their names and has told me, countless times, that if I ever want to look them up she won't mind.

I've been thinking about my Muggle family more and more recently. The only thing stopping me from contacting them now is that I know when I do confront my family it's going to be very overwhelming. The whole idea freaks me out a bit, really. Andy says she understands that, but… I don't know.

And growing up here has _definitely _had itsadvantages. Not only do we not get in trouble for using underage magic (well, we do if Andy catches us, but I mean in general…), but growing up with Teddy has been loads of fun. When we were little we'd make our faces identical and try to see how long it would take for Andy to know who was who.

I think that is enough background for right now… Let's move onto today's events!

I woke up this morning at 7 AM, completely excited. It's actually my birthday today; I'm the youngest in our grade as I _just _made the cut off. I skipped down the stairs in my pajamas humming tunelessly. I wasn't expecting anyone to be awake, but lo and behold Andy was already sitting at the kitchen table.

She smiled at me, "Morning Addi, someone seems to be in a good mood today."

I grinned back at her and nonchalantly shrugged my shoulders. Andy laughed, "Your presents are on the table in the living room dear, but do wait until Teddy gets up before you open them."

I nodded and gave her a hug, "Thanks Andy," I whispered. She hugged me back, "Happy birthday dear," she told me.

Teddy, being the incredibly lazy person that he is, didn't wake up until 12. Andy didn't reprimand him, as it's our last day of break, but I wish he could've woken up a bit sooner!

I opened my few presents from Andy and one from Teddy. Andy gave me a jewelry box, filled with earrings, a box of Honeyduke's finest chocolates, the book in which I am writing this, and a collection of school supplies for Hogwarts (I can't believe term starts tomorrow!)

Teddy got me some Muggle books (which he knows I love to read).

We then headed over to the Burrow for lunch. There were so many people there! Basically all of the Weasleys and _their _families… I'm amazed that house can hold so many people. Everyone had pooled together on my gift and I am now the proud owner of a Firebolt 36!

I have to get to sleep now; Andy has been telling me to get to bed since 10:30. Since that was an hour ago I should probably go… I'll write again soon! Until next time!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

September 1st, 2012

11:30 AM

Dear Diary,

I've been on the Hogwarts Express for 30 minutes now. Currently, I'm sitting alone in a compartment (an oddity I know, but who wants to sit with a Slytherin?) I just broke off from my dorm mate, Chrissy Halk, Teddy, and a few of his friends.

We had an early start this morning, we were at Kings Cross by 10:15, I'm not sure why, so don't ask me. I know that Teddy likes to come early and find his friends, so I guess that's the reason…

We did most of our packing last night, all we had to do this morning was load up our owls. Mine is named Calvin and Teddy's is called Tweep.

I guess I never took the time to explain what I look like… As I'm a Metamorphmagus I don't always look the same, but I do have a signature look. My hair is usually in long, loose, red curls. I like to keep my eyes green.

Andy constantly tells me that I look like a Potter when I do that, but it's completely unintentional… I just like the way it looks!

I have great control over keeping my hair color and facial features the same at all times. But my nails… they change colors with my mood. Which is okay as no one has ever really seemed to notice that…

You see, nobody aside from Teddy, Andy, Ginny, and Hermione knows that I'm a Metamorphmagus. Most of the school knows about Teddy… his hair has a tendency to change colors on its own and that's something nobody can miss.

These train rides are rather dreadful… I'm never sure what to do with myself… Andy always tells me that I should go and find other people to sit and converse with, but it's never really appealed to me.

I'm friends with my roommate Chrissy, and we hang out with a girl named Jessi. And of course, I get along well with Teddy's friends as well, but only because I've spent so much time hanging around with them.

Then there are plenty of younger Weasley cousins who I've spent plenty of time around, and they're alright. I think my personal favorite Weasley cousin is Victoire… She's spent a lot of time with us and she's only a year younger than Teddy and I.

I do a lot of talking to Ginny, mostly through letters; she's great with talking about life. As a matter of fact, I think I'll write her now…

_Ginny,_

_ I'm currently sitting on the Hogwarts Express, and I really haven't anything to do. Thought I'd write you a note and send it along with Calvin. I know, it's only been a couple of days since my last letter and, while I may not have a life, you _do_, so I understand if you can't reply. At least, not right away._

_ Hmm…. I think I should take this opportunity to tell you and Harry thank you for the birthday gift (something tells me you two picked it out)! _

_ I've been thinking (again) about my parents… There's something appealing to me about getting in contact with them. I think the main thing stopping me is Andy; I really don't want to hurt her feelings. I know, she's always telling me that it won't, but can she really mean it? I don't know… what do you think? _

_ Moving on from _that_… Tell me about things at your place! I know, I was just saw you all yesterday, but is anything new?_

_ Hoping everything's okay! Give my love to Harry, James, Albus, and Lily! I'll talk to you soon. _

_Love from,_

_ Addi Jae _(I always sign my name Addi Jae, but only Ginny actually calls me that.)

I rolled the letter into a scroll, wrote 'Ginny Potter' on the outside, and tied it to Calvin's leg. He happily few out through the open window. I sighed then, why is it that the only person I get on so well with is almost 17 years older than me?

I figure I'll write down the color chart for what the color of my nails means:

Red: Excited, Adventurous

Light Yellow: Unsettled, Mixed Emotions, Embarrassed

Orange: Daring, Stimulating

Purple: Clarity

Black: Stressed, Nervous, Tense

Gray: Very Nervous, Anxious

Tan: Restless

Green: Normal, Average

Bright Blue: Calm, Relaxed, Lovable

Pink: Fear, Uncertain, Shy, Confused

Bright Yellow: Imaginative

White: Bored, Frustrated

Blue: Happy

Magenta: Romance, Crush

I can change my nails by choice also, but they often change themselves. Same with Teddy's hair…

There's somebody knocking on the compartment door. I'll write later. Until next time!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

Later,

4:42 PM

Dear Diary,

Who was at the door you ask? It was only Teddy. He was trying to get me to sit with some fourth year Gryffindor girl he met.

And so where am I sitting now? With Marguerite Myers, a fourth year Gryffindor. Courtesy of Teddy. And, actually, she's very nice… And it's a very good thing too, otherwise Teddy would be dead. Let me give you a recap of what happened when Teddy dragged me into the compartment where I'm now sitting…

"C'mon Addi, she needs someone to sit with."

I shook my head stubbornly, "Where did you even meet her, Teddy?"

"Where do you think, Addi? We're in the same house. And she's nice! I think you'll like her."

I gave him a disbelieving look, "Teddy… I… I don't know."

"I told her all about you," Teddy told me, his voice pleading.

"All about me?" I said, giving him an incredulous glance. "Did you tell her what house I'm in?"

Teddy nodded, "She doesn't care. She's trying to reunite the house, so house rivalry means nothing to her."

I shook my head at him, "If that's true then why is this the first time you're trying to introduce us?"

Teddy shrugged his shoulders, "The thought never really crossed my mind before. You should meet her. Victoire thinks it's a good idea too."

"Well," I muttered, trying to be inaudible, "if _Victoire _thinks it's a good idea then it must be." I rolled my eyes for effect.

"What was that?" Teddy said, his hair turning magenta.

I grinned, "Either you heard me or you didn't, Ted."

"I heard it," he told me, "I definitely heard it. What are you trying to imply here?"

I didn't say anything further on the subject. I just grinned at him and watched as his hair turned brighter. "I believe there is someone you want me to meet?" I said, getting back on our original topic point. I stood up and gathered my things.

He shook his head, turning his hair back to brown, and pulled me out of the compartment. "We won't speak of that to _anyone_," he told me sternly, "understand? Especially not Victoire."

I kept grinning, "I have _no _idea what you're talking about."

He glared at me, but didn't say anything else. We continued to walk through the train not saying anything. About five minutes later Teddy led me into a compartment filled with a single girl. She had long brown hair and blue oval eyes.

"Hi, Teddy," she whispered, as we entered the compartment.

"Hey Marguerite," Teddy responded, smiling, "this is Addi. The one I was telling you about."

"Hi, Addi," she said, "nice to meet you."

I smiled back at her, "You too."

Marguerite's eyes widened slightly, "Well… that was… unexpected." She said.

I gave her a quizzical look, "What was unexpected?"

"What?" she blushed, "Oh, nothing."

Teddy slowly began to back out of the compartment. "I'll see you later." He said; I'm not sure whether he was talking to me or Marguerite.

"You can say it, you know." I told her.

"Say what?" Marguerite said, feigning innocent.

I laughed, "You may be brave, but you suck at lying. You might want to work on that."

I'm 95% positive that my lying skills are what got me into Slytherin to begin with. I'm the worst person to play poker against.

"So really," I told her, "you can tell me what you what you were going to say."

She shook her head, "I was just going to say you were nicer than I expected. That's all."

I nodded, "It's fine. I get that reaction a lot."

"Doesn't that get annoying?" Marguerite pondered.

"Definitely." I told her, "but stereotyping is unavoidable."

Marguerite didn't comment any further on that, so neither did I. "So… Want to play twenty questions?" I asked her.

"Sure, sounds interesting," Marguerite replied. "You can start."

"Okay…We'll do the kind where I ask a question and we both answer it and then you ask a question and we both answer it, sound good?"

"Yeah," she replied, "sounds good."

"What's your full name?"

"Marguerite Melissa Myers" she told me.

"Mine is Addison Jae Tonks."

"Interesting name." She told me. "Are you named after someone?"

"Is that your question?" I said, grinning.

"Umm… yeah, sure."Marguerite replied.

"Alright then, no I'm not named after anybody. At least, not that I know of… I'm adopted. How about you?"

"No, I'm not named after anybody… It's your turn."

"Okay," I replied, "do you have any siblings?"

Marguerite nodded her head, "Yeah, a little sister named Lizz … Do you have any siblings?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

She motioned with her hand, telling me to continue, I laughed at her expression. I didn't say anything; I wanted to see how long it would take her to become annoyed.

"Are you going to say something?" She asked after a long silence.

"Why? It's your turn to ask a question."

"Aren't you going to tell me your sibling's name? Or is it siblings?"

I laughed, "As far as I know it's _sibling_, though I am not sure if there are any siblings from my birth family. And you already know my sibling's name."

"I do?" Marguerite questioned.

I nodded, "Teddy Lupin?" I said, giving her 'duh' sort of look.

"Teddy Lupin is your _brother_?" Marguerite said, giving me a dumbfounded look. That was the end of our game of 20 questions. Marguerite had a found much more interesting topic. At least, to her.

I nodded, "Yeah, didn't he tell you?"

She shook her head, "Today was actually the first time we've talked for more than thirty seconds." Marguerite explained.

"He told me he told you all about me."

"Well… he did tell me quite a bit, but mostly about your personality, not your life."

I nodded, "I see. So, since our game is basically dead, tell me about your life."

Marguerite shrugged, "There isn't really much to tell you. I have a little sister, which you already know, and I'm from London."

I nodded, "That's cool. I've been to London on holiday with my family before."

"What's your family like?" Marguerite asked casually, though I could tell she was dying to know.

"My family's great," I enthused, "we spend a lot of time together."

"That's cool. What about your extended family?"

"Well… I don't know my extended family, and most of Teddy's family is dead. Andy doesn't really–"

"Did you just say Andy?" she asked, curiously.

I nodded, "Yeah. Andy's like my mom."

"Then why don't you just call her that?"

"Because Teddy never did, and so neither did I."

Again, Marguerite nodded, "Okay, continue… 'Andy doesn't really…'"

I picked up from there, "Right. Andy doesn't really have any extended family either. We spend _a lot _of time with the Potters and the Weasleys though."

"The Potters? Like, _the _Potters?"  
"Mhmm," I said, casually, "They're Teddy's and my God family. Harry is his Godfather and Ginny is my Godmother."

Our conversation continued in that fashion until an owl appeared outside of the compartment window…

"Is that your owl?" Marguerite asked.

I looked up; sure enough there was Calvin with a scroll tied to his leg. I nodded, and opened up the window. It was a letter from Ginny.

_Addi Jae,_

_ I always have time to reply to one of your letters, don't think otherwise! While I have absolutely no problem answering your letters, and writing you some of my own, I do wish you'd find someone to sit and talk with. Even if it's Teddy. Being a Slytherin doesn't mean you need to exile yourself! I am now going to shut up because I'm sure you've heard this same speech many times from Hermione…_

I had. I'd also heard it from Percy.

_ As for that birthday gift… Harry and I did pick out… Well, Ron was there too, but he didn't do much. (Though I'm sure that that's not what he'd tell you!)_

_ Now onto the main point of discussion in this letter… I honestly think that Andy wouldn't be hurt. It might hurt her more if you went about locating your parents behind her back. She doesn't want you to feel bad about looking for them. That's why she's always left the option open. If you wanted I could get their names for you and then you wouldn't have to feel bad about asking. _

_ I'm sure you don't _really _want to hear about my family right now. So, I'll just tell you everyone is fine. They all say hello. Give my love to Teddy. I'll talk to you soon._

_Love, _

_ Ginny_

After the letter arrived I scribbled a quick reply to Ginny and started to write in this diary. Marguerite said she didn't mind, I did check first.

Here's what my response to Ginny was.

_Ginny,_

_ You'll probably ever regret making this offer, but would you? Get the names from Andy, I mean. I'm not sure if I'll even look them up; right now I just want to know their names._

_ I do so want to hear about your family! (I sound like Albus when I say things like 'I do so')_

_ I'll tell Teddy you say hello later. Right now I'm *gasp* sitting with a Gryffindor 4__th__ year! Her name is Marguerite Myers. And, here's a shocker, you _weren't _the first person to give me that speech. You weren't even the second. Hermione and Percy beat you to it. _

_ If it really isn't too much trouble, send me the names as soon as possible! I'll talk to you soon._

_Love From,_

_ Addi Jae_

The train should be stopping in about 10 minutes. I have to put my robes on. I will write soon.

Love from,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: That's chapter one! I'll post the next one within the next couple of weeks. Tell me what you think! Please read, review, and criticize! Until next time; thanks! Cheers!_

_~Beverly_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one! And special thanks to Haigha3, Audrey, and LiLY ARCHuLETA x. for reviewing! It means a lot! Here's chapter 2, and I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm sorry about the passage that was in bold and italics last time. I tried to fix it, but it wouldn't change… I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some feedback! Enjoy!_

Still September 1st, 2012

11:58

Dear Diary,

The new head of Slytherin/new Potions master hasn't been announced yet. He won't get here until tomorrow morning and they want us to be surprised until then. I have to go, I need to shower before I go to sleep and tomorrow is an early day. I'll write soon.

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

September 3rd, 2012

9:27

Dear Diary,

We started classes today. So far I've had Charms with Flitwick and Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Parvati Patel. Here's my schedule.

Monday: Charms & DADA

Tuesday: Potions & Astronomy

Wednesday: Transfiguration

Thursday: Divination, Herboligy, & History of Magic

Friday: Care of Magical Creatures & Arithmancy

I haven't gotten a letter back from Ginny yet, I'm assuming she wanted to talk to Andy face to face. Currently I'm sitting on my bed behind closed curtains. Jessi is singing obnoxiously. That's really all I have to say.

I'll write soon! Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

September 4th, 2012

4:09 PM

Dear Diary,

I just finished with Herboligy. Neville (I guess I should call him Professor Longbottom) told me to tell my family hello.

We've got a new Potions Professor– Harry and Ron are going to flip. I'm letting Teddy break the news to them. I told Ginny in a very short letter.

_Ginny,_

_We've got a new Potions master… let Teddy tell Harry. It's Draco Malfoy. I know, your jaw just dropped. Cheers!_

_~Addi Jae_

I sent that letter off this morning, and got back the short reply of '_Oh my gosh_. _Good luck! I'll tell you when I talk to Andy._' I skipped breakfast this morning because I was so tired, Jessi's singing kept us all awake.

After that I headed to Potions class and sat down at my lab table– with Teddy, Chrissy, and Robert (Teddy's friend).

Everyone looked around– anxious to see who the new Potions Master/Slytherin Head of House was going to be.

Finally, a tall man with bleach blonde hair entered.

The man pointed his wand at the board and magicked the name 'Professor Malfoy' onto it.

Teddy and I looked at each other with identical shocked expressions. Both of our mouths were hanging wide open.

"Good morning 4th years," Malfoy greeted. "I'm going to be your potions teacher as well as head of Slytherin. You may call me Professor Malfoy. Now, let's see… I'm going to take attendance and then we'll get started with today's potion…"

He began to call off names, stopping only when he reached Teddy's name. After a short glance at him he began roll call again.

The rest of the class continued normally until the end of the lesson. As everyone was leaving he asked for Teddy and I to stay. People shuffled out behind us as Teddy and I awkwardly stood at Malfoy's desk.

"Good luck," Jessi mouthed as she left. She was the last one out the door and Malfoy shut it behind her.

Once we were alone Malfoy laughed, "There's no reason to look so afraid." He told us, "Relax."

I nodded as Teddy fidgeted uncertainly.

"Miss Tonks," Malfoy started, "I understand you're in my house?"

I nodded again, not sure where the conversation was going.

Malfoy smiled, "Excellent. Slytherin could use some students who know what they're doing in Transfiguration."

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"I think you know what I mean." He said, picking up my hand and pointing to my nails which had turned a dull gray.

"As for you, Mr. Lupin," he said, turning to Teddy, "I was hoping you could… uh… send your Godfather a note for me?"

Teddy nodded, his mouth still gaped open. "Erm– thank you Teddy." He said awkwardly, handing him an envelope.

"Um… no problem?" Teddy replied, though it sounded like a question.

"Thank you both. I'll see you around the school. Now– uh– run along to lunch."

Teddy and I both nodded and left the classroom without any further conversation.

Once I knew we were far enough away from the dungeon I started talking to Teddy.

"Do you have any idea what Harry is going to say?!"

Teddy laughed, "I can only imagine. Hey, let me tell him!"

I nodded, "Okay, but I get to tell Ginny."

We turned and faced each other, shook hands, and simultaneously said, "Deal."

We started walking again, "Hey Ted?" I started, "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, "Shoot."

"How do you think he knew I was a… you know?"

Teddy laughed, completely ignored my question, "Addi, it's a _very _simple word. Met-a-mor-ph-magus. Can you say that?"

I shook my head, "No, Teddy, seriously, how do you think he knew?"

Teddy shrugged, "How should I know? You know Addi, I don't get why you won't tell people. The whole reason you were placed with my family is because you are a Metamorphmagus."

I sighed, "We've been over this before Teddy! I don't want things to change."

Teddy shook his head, "You make _no _sense to me, Ad."

As we reached the Great Hall I decided to change the subject. "What do you think the note says?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, do I? Come sit with us today," he added after a pause. I wrinkled my nose, but followed Teddy to the Gryffindor table without complaint.

As I sat down no one really paid me any attention. I'd been sitting at the Gryffindor table at least three times a week since first year. Teddy had only ever made one appearance at the Slytherin table.

A few first years turned to look at me, but they quickly turned away under my gaze.

When I glanced down the table I saw Marguerite, who waved happily at me. I waved back as Teddy began a conversation with some of his friends. Charms class was nothing special. I'll write soon! Cheers!

Love From,

Addi Jae

September 8th, 2012

8:29 pm

Dear Diary,

Today was a busy day for mail. I have one letter from Ginny and one letter from Andy. Teddy also has one from Andy as well as one from Harry. I'll copy that first.

_Teddy,_

_Draco Malfoy as a Professor!? I never thought I'd see the day. Don't be too hard on him though, Teddy. He's had a rough time… He also has a son Albus's age and we don't want him going too hard on my kids (because he probably will). Give him a chance and don't be afraid to be a kiss up. _

_How are things at school? From what I can tell you've got a pretty busy upcoming year. _

_I'll talk with you soon! _

_Cheers!_

Harry doesn't sign his name, he never has (as far as I know) and I don't think he ever will. Ginny says it's paranoia left from the war.

I was both surprised and irritated when Harry didn't mention the letter.

Surprised because I thought it would be something about Teddy or I. Irritated because I had started to read the letter and had it taken away from me by Teddy. I bet he read it later though. Maybe not. All I know is that the first two sentences are an apology. I'm _guessing _the rest is as well.

On to the letters I got…

The first was very short from Ginny and it made me very nervous and anxious for the one coming from Andy.

_Addi Jae,_

_Martin and Kristina Brooke. Expect a letter from Andy. _

_~Ginny_

Within 5 minutes of that I had a short (but important) letter from Andy in my hands.

_Addi,_

_I can't say I was completely surprised when Ginny showed up to talk to me. It was bound to happen eventually._

_She said she would give you the names, but just in case, here they are. Martin and Kristina Brooke. I also have an address and a telephone number, here they are…_

_26 Morraine Road_

_Kent_

_England_

_07775_

_555-6248_

_Something tells me that, as you're reading this, you feel guilty. _

She was absolutely right. That's the thing about Andy, she reads me like a book. (Only my emotions, actually.)

_I want to tell you not to. I don't mind. Send them a letter or give them a call. Not until you're ready, of course, but don't hesitate because of me. I love you, write me soon._

_Andy_

And so now I know their names… Martin and Kristina. Which means, technically, my name should be Addison Jae Brooke.

Now I sort of wish I had a picture… If I decide to write to them it'll probably have to be through Muggle post, which I have _no _idea how to use. And none of my friends are Muggleborn, so I'll have to check with Teddy's. Not that any of that is really important… It's just me trying to avoid the question… Should I write to them?

A huge part of me is saying yes. What do you have to lose? Maybe they _want _to hear from you? Maybe they'd be thrilled.

Another (probably smarter) portion of my brain is saying no. They may not care about me at all._ Harryt Iiiiii_Maybe they _want _to _forget _me. Maybe they don't want to be associated with freaks.

So what am I supposed to do…? I'll go ask Teddy. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

Still September 8th

9:56 pm

Dear Diary,

I've just spent the last hour or so talking to Teddy and Victoire. Fat load of help he was…

*****

I ran down the steps in my dorm with a library book in my hands. It was my cover story, 'I need to return this book by the end of the night!'

I skulked through the corridors leading to Gryffindor Tower without being caught.

My problem was that once I got there I didn't know the password.

"Can you let me in _please_?" I pleaded with the Fat Lady.

She shook her head, "No can do. Now if you happen to have a password then I–"

I cut her off with a groan, "For the tenth time _I don't have a password_! I just want to get in to see my brother!"

The Fat Lady didn't comment so I decided to sit outside the portrait and wait for someone to come along and open it.

Finally, after about ten minutes I heard someone approaching. I crossed my fingers, hoping it was somebody I knew. And, lucky for me, it was. Though the person who approached me could've given me a detention if he'd chosen to.

"Out of bed, Miss Tonks?" I looked up and met Neville's eyes. I gave him a sheepish grin.

He chuckled, "Let me guess– you're waiting to speak to Teddy, but you need a password to get in."

I nodded, looking down.

"Well then," Neville said, "I should probably let you in before someone comes along and you get into trouble."

I looked back up at him and grinned, "Really?"

Neville nodded and held up a finger insinuating one minute. I back away from the portrait so I wouldn't hear the password. (Though I 'accidently' heard it anyway. It's '_cornish pixie_') When the portrait opened Neville ushered me inside. Before letting me go he looked me in the eyes and said, "Don't tell anyone I let you in, and be back in your Dorm by ten.

I nodded and told him thank you as I made my way inside. Once I looked around the common room I noted that I had several people staring at me.

I didn't pay them any mind as I spotted Teddy and made my way over to him. He was sitting with Victoire, Marguerite, Robert, and a few other boys from his year.

I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around completely shocked. "How'd you get in here, Addi?" Teddy asked, not masking the surprise in his voice.

I laughed, "It's nice to see you too."

He doesn't comment, just says, "Really Ad, how'd you get in!?"

I grinned at him, "I have my ways."

I heard him mutter, "Slytherin." Then, at normal volume, he said, "Whatever, what do you want?"

"I want to talk to you." I told him, rolling my eyes.

"Okay," he said, "Talk."

"Alone, please?"

"Why?" he asked me, "What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on," I told him, "I just want to talk!"

He sighed, "Just tell me what you want! I'm in the middle of a game!" I looked down for the first time and noticed he was indeed playing wizard's chess.

"C'mon Teddy," I groaned, "you can play chess anytime."

"What could possibly be so important that you had to come find me in _my _common room after hours? Addi, is everything alright at home?"

I nodded, "Everything's fine at home, but I… I asked Ginny to talk to Andy and get the names for me."

His eyes bulged, "You didn't!" He exclaimed, standing up from his chair. Teddy grabbed my hand and pulled me away from his friends, telling Victoire to take his place in the chess game.

"Addi, _why_?"

"Well, I was just curious, I mean… it's only names."

Teddy shook his head, "If it was only names you wouldn't of had Ginny asked, you would have asked for yourself."

I nodded, knowing he was right. Teddy sighed and shook his head, "Look Ad, I _know _you didn't come looking for a lecture, what did you want?"

I hesitated before replying, "I wanted to know if you think I should contact them?"

Teddy raised one eyebrow (a talent I've never been able to master), "I thought you only asked for names?"

"I did and that is what Ginny sent. Andy sent me an address and a phone number as well as her blessing."Teddy nodded, "If Grandma–" (what Teddy calls Andy– for obvious reasons) "–sent you all that without being asked then I say go ahead and contact them."

"Well, actually-" I replied, looking down, "that isn't what was stopping me from talking to them." I admitted.

Teddy gave me a puzzled look, "Then what is?"

"Honestly?" I said, "I'm not sure they'll want to hear from me.

"Why not?" Teddy asked sincerely. I answered with all of the same reasons I previously wrote here. Once I was finished Teddy replied, "Addi, if they don't want to hear from you because you're a witch they're insane."

I shook my head, "Harry's family didn't like him because he was magic."

"That was different," Ted argued.

We continued on like this for another 20 minutes until Teddy finally convinced me to write them a letter. Just as I was about to leave he said, "Hey Addi? Can I ask you something?"

I nodded, "Are you kidding? After having me whine at you for half an hour? Of course."

He rung out his hands, "What are their names?"

"Oh," I said, taken aback, "Martin and Kristina Brooke."

He looked at me and muttered, "Addison Jae Brooke. It fits, you know… kind of."

I nodded, "Yeah, it does… kind of."

And just as Teddy began to go back to his friends I muttered 'thank you' and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back and then quickly pulled away. I laughed and dragged him back to the table where we'd left his friends playing.

As soon as we got back Victoire jumped up from her seat. "Is everything alright?" She asked, glancing between me and Teddy, though her eyes lingered on Teddy.

"Everything's fine." Teddy said, "Addi just needed my advice, that's all."

Victoire nodded, excepting his answer.

"Hey Victoire?" I asked, as a wave of inspiration hit me.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Can I talk to you… alone?" I added, glancing at Teddy.

She nodded, "Sure." I pulled her aside, glancing at my watch. It was 9:13; I still had about 30 minutes to talk before I needed to leave and be back in my dorm.

"What's up Addi?" she asked after we reached an empty area. "First you talk to Teddy by himself and now me."

I shook my head, "I was just talking to him about my parents. No big deal, I want to talk to you about something different."

She nodded, "Go ahead."

And without thinking I dove right into it. "You like him, don't you?"

"I– what– who?" Victoire stuttered. I laughed, "Teddy! Who else?"

Her eyes went wide, "What are you talking about, Addi?" she questioned, feigning innocence.

I laughed, "You're a _terrible _liar, Vic." I told her.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "_Please_ don't tell him Addi! Please!"

I decided to freak her out, just a little. "But he's my brother, Victoire; I can't keep secrets from him…"

"Addi, please! I'll _never _be able to live it down! I'll do whatever you want!" she exclaimed at me loudly.

I laughed, "_Relax, _Vic! I'd never tell him! Our little secret, okay?"

She nodded and then hit me on the arm… _hard_. "Ow, Vic!" I exclaimed.

"Don't scare me like that!" she screeched. As I laughed she said, "No wonder you're a Slytherin."

We continued on like that until it was time for me to go. I bid everyone goodnight and made it back here to my dorm.

Now I'm simply sitting here marveling at the fact that Victoire likes Teddy. I'm going to get ready for bed, I'll write the letter to my parents soon.

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: So, here's chapter 2! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? I'd love to hear anything you have to say (positive or negative). Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a week or two! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one! And special thanks to __**Haigha3**__, __**Audrey**__, and__** ComeWriteOutAndSayIt**__. for reviewing! It means a lot! Here's chapter 3, and I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some feedback! Enjoy!_

September 10th, 2012

8:59 AM

Dear Diary,

Okay, so… last night I sat down and wrote my parents a letter. It took me forever to decide who to address the letter to. I finally decided to write it to Martin and Kristina.

_Martin and Kristina,_

_Hi. My name is Addison Jae Tonks (but I go by Addi) and as far as I know… I'm your daughter._

_I've been thinking about writing to you for a long time, but I wasn't sure you'd want to hear from me. But now here I am… writing. _

_I'm hoping you'll write me back._

_Just to give you a little bit of information about myself, here it is. I'm a fourth year at _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _I'm 14 as of August 31__st__. I'm a Metamorphmagus which (from my understanding) is the reason I couldn't stay with you. Currently I live with Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin (my brother)._

_Anyways, I'd love to speak with you. Thanks!_

_Cheers!_

_~Addi Jae Tonks_

It's just after breakfast now and I'm holding the letter in my hand trying to figure out how to send it. I'm going to go see if Professor McGonagall will let me quickly floo Hermione.

*****

Hermione explained to me how to address an envelope and I just got back from sending it off. I have to get to DADA. I'll write something later.

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

September 16th, 2012

2:46 PM  
Dear Diary,

Today I got a letter from Ginny containing a letter from my parents (it came from Ginny because I gave Kristina and Martin her address because if they wanted to write back they'd need a Muggle address)

I haven't opened the letter yet… I'm too nervous…

Here's an update on my classes (as well as a change of subject). So far, all of my classes have been going incredibly well. And it turns out that (aside from Transfiguration) Potions is my best subject and Malfoy really isn't bad.

I _never _thought I'd say that. I don't want to even imagine the look on Ron's face if I told him…

I'm currently in the library with Chrissy and Marguerite (who hit it off surprisingly well). They're both studying. Neither of them knows that I wrote my parents, though I'm not sure they'd get why it's such a big deal anyway. I still have to tell Teddy I got a response, but I want to wait until I actually _read _the letter.

I think I'll read it after Chrissy and Marguerite leave.

So… what to write about now… this is the letter that Ginny sent with the letter from my parents.

_Addi Jae,_

_I didn't read this letter, so I'm not sure what it says. I just want to warn you not to get your hopes up, but don't make them too low either._

_Basically, read the letter with an open mind. Let me know what it says if you're up to it! I'll talk to you soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

Victoire just came in. I think I'll go talk to her. I'll write soon. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

Later,

Okay, I'm alone now, so I'll copy the letter…

_Addi,_

_This is Kristina. I wasn't sure you'd ever try to contact us, but I'm very glad you did. We've tried contacting you before, but you're pretty much untraceable. _

_You're father and I would love to get together and speak to you soon._

_I presume you want to know a bit about us. I'm 37 and your father is 38. You were taken when you were three days old. We didn't understand why at first, but we've been almost entirely filled in on your world since then. _

_Thank you for taking the time to write us, it really means a lot. I'd like to meet with you and your family if that's alright with you. Please let me know when and where your father and I can meet with you._

_Thank you again._

_Sincerely, _

_Kristina Brooke_

So… this women who is apparently my mother wants to get together with my family and I. How do I tell Andy that!? And do these parents of mine have any other kids I should know about? She was _very _vague on the information she gave me. I mean, I hardly know anything about these people!

About one thing I knew she was telling the truth? The fact that I'm pretty much untraceable. The ministry made it that way, at least, for Muggles. I'm not really sure why my adoption wasn't a secret, so yeah…

I'm going to tell Teddy about the lunch that Kristina wants to have… I'm not sure how to tell Andy. Maybe I can get Ginny to come too. After all, she is my Godmother…

Anyway, I'm going to go find Teddy now… Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

Still September 16th

6:32 PM

Dear Diary,

Earlier I went looking for Teddy and finally found him in the hall. I showed him the letter and he just kind of stared at it. After 5 minutes he was still staring.

I waved my hand in his face, "Earth to Teddy? Hello?"

He looked up, "Sorry, Ad. It's just hard to believe, you know?"

I shook my head, "Uhh… no? What's hard to believe?"

"That you have another family out there. That one day you could leave us for them."

"Teddy! I'd _never _do that!"

This time it was Teddy who shook his head, "Are you sure about that Addi? They are your parents after all."

"Teddy, I just want to meet them! That's all. Nothing else. You'll always be my brother. Forever. Okay?"

Teddy laughed, "Could you get anymore corny, Addi?"

I nodded, "Probably, yeah…"

He slapped me gently on the back of the head and I laughed along with him.

After I was done laughing I brought Teddy back to reality with a question, "Teddy, do you think I _should _meet them?"

He nodded, "Definitely, yeah. Otherwise all of this research will have been a waste of time and you'd have taken me away from my chess game for no reason. By the way, I lost that game because of you. Victoire sucks at chess."

I laughed as Victoire happened to be standing right behind him. Teddy groaned, reading my facial expression. "She's standing _right _behind me, isn't she?"

I nodded and Teddy turned around to stutter an apology, his hair a light yellow. My nails were blue. I was enjoying watching Teddy squirm, but what can I say? He is my brother!

Anyway, once Teddy's dreadful apology was over Victoire rolled her eyes and came over to me. She eyed Teddy wearily before beginning to speak, "If Teddy is done insulting me… I'd like to talk to _you _Addi."

"Oh, um… yeah, sure. But Teddy, I want to talk to you later." I said.

Teddy shook his head, "There's no need, I'll meet them. Just tell me when. Let me know when you talk to Grandma."

"Really Teddy? Thank you!" I screeched and gave him a hug. He pulled away quickly, his hair still light yellow.

"Jeez, Addi! Not in the hallway!"

Victoire and I laughed as she pulled me into the Great Hall and away from Teddy. Then once we reached the doors she turned and waved back at him. Teddy raised his hand in a gesture of waving back then he ran his hand through his hair. After what seemed an endless amount of time Victoire and I walked into the Great Hall. She quickly closed the door behind us.

"What's up Vic?" I asked, after looking around and noting that we were the only ones there.

"Actually," she said, "nothings up with _me_, I was wondering what's up with _you_."

I tilted my head to the side, confused, "What do you mean?"

She crossed her arms, "Don't play dumb, Addi. I _mean _why do you keep seeing Teddy like that? Why do you always seem like you're about to fight? Why are you all of a sudden talking about _your _parents?"

I sighed, "Why don't you ask Teddy?"

Victoire stiffened and looked down, "I already did. He wouldn't tell me. He told me it wasn't his information to share."

I sighed and walked over to the Hufflepuff table. I sat down on the bench and waited for Victoire to do the same.

Once she sat down I said, "This is going to be a long story. Do you have time?"

She nodded. "Alright, awesome." I told her, "Feel free to interrupt with any questions. I'm sure that you'll have some."

Victoire nodded again and I began talking, "Okay, so obviously you know I'm adopted, but do you know why?"

When Victoire said 'no' I was unsurprised, only Andy, Teddy, Ginny, and Hermione knew why... Well, them and some Ministry people. Also, I'm pretty sure that a portion of the Weasley/Potter family has figured it out by now, but I don't know. It was a secret from everyone else, that's why I was so surprised when Malfoy knew what I could do. Anyway… onto what I told Victoire…

"I'm a Muggleborn." I said to her, and it really didn't surprise her. "I'm also a Metamorphmagus."

She widened her eyes, "You are _not_." Victoire told me, "I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes, scrunched up my nose, and turned my hair bright blue.

"No way!" she gasped, "Who else knows?"

I ticked the names off on my fingers. "You… Andy, Ginny, Teddy, Hermione, and Professor Malfoy. Though I'm sure other people have noticed."

"Shut up!' she exclaimed, "_Malfoy _knows? Why!?"

I shook my head (turning my hair back to its usual red as I did so), "I have no idea. He pointed at my finger nails and told me."

"What do your finger nails have to do with anything?"

"They can change colors with my mood," I explained, "Y'know, like Teddy's hair."

"How did I never notice this!?"

I shrugged, "Most people don't, it looks just like nail polish."

"Okay… wow. I'm sorry, you can continue on with your story now."

I laughed, "It's fine. So, anyway, when I was a baby I couldn't control my appearance so I couldn't live with Muggles. The Ministry called Andy and asked her to take me since I'm the same age as Teddy. Now, Andy wasn't looking into the adoption, but that's not what she told everybody. She told everyone she'd been looking into it for a while because she wanted Teddy to have company. Andy never told anybody what I was; she decided to leave the decision to tell up to me."

"I'm confused," Victoire interrupted, "if you couldn't control your appearance then how did Andy keep it a secret?"

I smiled, "Apparently the Ministry kept me for nearly three months. During that time I just sort of stopped changing. Of course, that meant I could've gone back with my Muggle parents, but the Ministry didn't want to risk it."

Victoire gave me a pitying look.

"Oh! Toire! Don't do that! I wouldn't change my life for anything."

"Sorry… it's just not what I was expecting. Any of it."

I nodded, "Yeah, welcome to my world."

"Nice to be here," she laughed.

"Right… so, back to the story… I've been dying to know what my parents' names are. So, a couple weeks ago I sent your Aunt Ginny a letter asking her to ask Andy what they were. Though I got more than that. Andy sent me a phone number and address too. I wrote my parents a letter and they want to meet with me and my family. Though my mother didn't specify what portion of my family. So I'm going to ask Ginny to come with me, Andy, and Teddy. And that's why I've been talking to Teddy so often and so obnoxiously. I've been asking him his opinion on everything. That's it, end of story."

Victoire seemed to be at a loss of words until she said, "Long story."

I laughed, "Yeah."

Then there was a long (but not awkward) silence during which neither of us said anything. Finally, Victoire broke it, "Hey Addi, can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." I told her, "I have no more secrets from you."

Victoire grinned, "What are their names?"

"Martin and Kristina Brooke."

Victoire seemed to ponder that for a moment and then said, "Addison Jae Brooke sounds good together. It fits."

I started to laugh and couldn't seem to stop myself. "What's so funny?" Toire asked.

I shook my head and replied, "Nothing. Just you and Teddy are _so _meant to be."

"What!?" Victoire gasped, clearly taken aback.

I laughed harder, "He told me the same thing with nearly those exact words."

Victoire didn't say anything so I decided it was time to go. I began walking toward the door and called behind me, "I'll talk to you later."

"Ad, wait!" Victoire called after me.

I turned and faced her, waiting for her to say something. "I just wanted you to know… I don't have any secrets from you either." She told me with a grin, then Victoire pushed ahead of me and out the door leaving me standing dumb founded in the Great Hall.

So presently my head is spinning. I have to tell my mom that my parents want to have lunch. My Godcousin may officially be my best friend. Oh wait… scratch that whole 'best friend' thing 'cause she's in love with my brother and he likes her back. So if one day they start going out it would be a disaster for me. I mean, I think they'll go out. I'm sure Teddy still likes her… I think. I don't know! And trust me, just because I'm writing it down does _not _make decision making any easier. I'm absolutely positively flippin' confused! And now my nails are pink, proving that I am completely lost. Okay, Chrissy is (and has been for the past ten minutes) calling me for dinner so I have to go. I'll write soon. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

September 26th, 2012

1:31 PM

Dear Diary,

I love that Transfiguration is our only class on Wednesdays! It means we're done with our lessons by lunch!

I just read over my last entry and _wow_… I sounded whiney. And I'm sorry for that, I was just confused. Anyway the day after my last entry I wrote to Andy, I'll copy it here.

_Andy,_

_I wanted to say thank you for being so supportive. I went ahead and wrote them a letter. And they want to meet with us. Well, actually, she said she wanted to meet with my family. So I think that entails you, me, and Teddy, but I want to ask Ginny to come too. You know, if that's alright. I already talked to Teddy, he says he'll come. They just need a day, time, and place. We all do. So I'm really hoping you'll come…and please give me a day you're free!_

_Thank you so much Andy, I really appreciate this. I love you, always. _

_~Addi Jae_

After I finished that letter I began writing one to Ginny. And again, I'll copy that letter into here. (I have responses to both these letters, I'll copy them next).

_Ginny,_

_Okay, you asked me to let you know what the letter said. Kristina wrote the whole letter, so I guess it's really only from her._

_She started out saying that they've tried to contact me, but was unable to find me. Which I believe because I don't think the Ministry ever wanted me to talk to them. _

_She told me that she's 37 and that Martin is 38. She told me that at first they didn't know why I'd been taken, but they've been filled in on our world since then. Why would that be? Wouldn't the Ministry _want _to keep it a secret? Why would they divulge information _later_? _

_Next (and last) they want to meet with me and my family. It's up to me when and where, so I told Andy to pick. I was hoping you'd come with us too. It'd make me a lot more comfortable, I think. I'll let you know the day Andy picks. Please write back to me soon. I want to hear what you think. Give everyone my love! Cheers!_

_Love From,_

_Addi Jae_

Alright, those are the letters I wrote, now here's the letters I got back. (I'll write the one I received from Andy first.)

_Addi,_

_You still feel guilty. I want that to stop right now. Of course I'll come meet your parents with you. It should probably be somewhere Muggle, but it might be a fun idea to bring them into Hogsmeade (plus it would be easier for you and Teddy). So it depends on when your next Hogsmeade weekend is. Get back to me with that information, please. Of course Ginny can come! I'll talk with you soon._

_Love,_

_Andy_

So then after getting that letter I had to check when our first Hogsmeade weekend is. It happens to be in 3 days on September 29th. I sent that to Andy who called and talked to Kristina. Andy is going to take my parents into Hogsmeade and we're meeting at 12 o'clock in the Three Broomsticks. Andy called Ginny and talked to her too, but instead of meeting us there she's coming _here_! To Hogwarts! McGonagall's going to let Ginny spend the night in our dorm! Anyway, onto the letter I got back from her…

_Addi Jae,_

_Most of the information you supplied me with sounds perfectly verifiable. I'm not sure why she'd know anything about our world… she didn't say anything about having other kids? _

_I've already talked to Andy about coming with you to meet them. I'll be coming to Hogwarts on Friday at 5 o'clock to spend the night. I've arranged it all with Professor McGonagall. I'll see you in about a week. Cheers!_

_Love,_

_Ginny_

As Ginny will be here in three days and I'm absolutely excited! I've never seen (or heard of) anyone staying over in a dorm. I've already told my dorm mates and none of them seem to mind.

Teddy's slightly jealous, I think, and Victoire is excited to see her aunt. I'll write later. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: So, here's chapter 3! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? I'd love to hear anything you have to say (positive or negative). Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a week or two! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read chapter one! And special thanks to __**Haigha3**__, __**Audrey**__, and__** ComeWriteOutAndSayIt**__. for reviewing! It means a lot! Here's chapter 4, and I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some feedback! Enjoy!_

_Please note: I don't intend to have any other chapters that are this long, but I couldn't split it in the middle of an entry!_

**September 27****th****, 2012**

**9:48 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

I just got back from the common room. They're playing Truth or Dare down there so I decided to leave. That's a game I really shouldn't play.

So now I'm sitting in my dorm room writing. Except I don't know what to write about… it's boring.

I feel like leaving the dorm and going somewhere, but it's almost 10 o'clock and even Neville would give me a detention if he caught me out… but I know the Gryffindor password. And it's Harry's rule that Teddy has to share the invisibility cloak with me… So I could get the cloak and go down to Hagrid's… sounds good to me. I'll write later tonight. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

**(Technically) September 28****th****, 2012**

**12:49 AM**

**Dear Diary,**

Okay, here's my account of what I did tonight…

*****

As I reached the Gryffindor common room I muttered '_cornish pixie_' and entered through the portrait hole.

I scanned the room and found Teddy (who's hair was bright blue).

"Hey Ted," I said, smiling as I looked up at him.

He looked up at me and his grin faltered, "What happened, Ad?" he asked, concerned.

"Nothing," I told him, "I just want to borrow the cloak."

He looked at his watch, "Ad, it's 9:55, if you get caught out…"

"That's why I need the cloak! So I _don't _get caught!"

He nodded and led me up to his dorm room, "So, if I may ask, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

I shrugged, "I'm not completely sure, but I think I'll go to Hagrid's. I haven't been to visit him in a while."

Teddy shook his head, "Good luck. Hagrid's a teacher too. He can get you into trouble."

I shrugged again, "I don't think he'll care. You want to come?"

"Erm–"

"C'mon Teddy," I pleaded, "we haven't seen him in ages."

"Er, yeah, alright… I'll go."

I smiled, "Excellent, get the cloak and let's go."

"You know," Teddy said, as he rummaged through his trunk, "Hermione wouldn't approve of this."

I laughed, "It's never stopped us before, so do I look like I care?"

Teddy shook his head, "Not particularly, no."

"You know Teddy," I told him, "one day _you're _going to be a prefect and then…

He snorted, "No way, if anyone is going to be a prefect it's you."

"Me?" I laughed as we pulled the cloak over our heads and proceeded down the dormitory steps, "Aren't I the one who suggested we leave in the first place?"

"Well yeah, but that's expected of a Slytherin. You're a wonderful example for them."

I slapped him on the back of the head, "Not _all _Slytherins are horrible, you know. Some of them are amazingly wonderful."

As we pushed out of the portrait hole I saw Teddy roll his eyes. "I _know _that Addi, and not just because you've told me every other day since first year."

I grinned, "I just don't want you to forget."

"I won't." He said, then silence filled the air.

"Why does your common room have to be so far away from everything?" I asked after we walked through yet another corridor.

Teddy shrugged, "I dunno. Why's your common room so dark?"

I gave him a pointed glance, "You've never even _been _in my common room!"

He shrugged, "I've heard rumors."

I laughed as we made our way out of the front hall and onto the grounds. "From who?"

Teddy shrugged, "You know… around."

I rolled my eyes, "I'll take you in later tonight."

"That's assuming we don't get caught, of course." Teddy said.

"Of course." I replied with a smile.

We walked in silence until we reached Hagrid's hut. "Do you want to knock, or should I?" I asked.

" It was your idea to come here," Teddy said, "you can do the honors."

"Okay," I said, stepping out from under the cloak. I approached the door and knocked gently. After about 30 seconds Hagrid came to the door and gasped.

"What are you doing 'ere Addi? It's after 10!"

"Well, Teddy and I–"

"Teddy's here too?"

I nodded, "Yeah, under the cloak."

Hagrid shook his head and made a sweeping gesture with his arm. "Ge' inside before something see ye! Ye can explain then."

I nodded and pulled Teddy into the hut with me. After Hagrid yelled at us a bit for being out so late he made us some tea. We talked for a couple of hours and at 12 Hagrid ushered us back up to the castle. He left after we reached the front door and we made our way inside.

Once we got inside and it was just the two of us Teddy looked at me and laughed quietly. "What's so funny Ted?" I asked.

He shook his head, "It's 12 o'clock on a Thursday night– or Friday morning, whichever–, we're in the front hall, and I'm about to go to the Slytherin common room. I just find it highly amusing."

I looked at him and I gave him a strange look, "Right… after you leave my common room go get some sleep."

He nodded, "Sounds like a smart idea."

I laughed, "Yeah… Now be quite, we're going to pass Malfoy's room and he knows about the cloak. I don't plan on being caught."

Teddy nodded and shut up. Neither of us spoke as we made our way into the dungeons. Finally I reached the stone wall entrance and stopped. "Cover your ears, Teddy."

He snorted, "No way. You know my password."

I shook my head, "Just keep it quiet, alright? Don't tell anybody that you know. Really, I mean it, _nobody_."

He nodded, "Yeah, I know."

I looked into his eyes, "No you don't, Teddy. If a Slytherin finds out you know our password I'll be dead."

"Okay, okay," he muttered, "I'll cover my ears."

"Good, thank you," I told him. Then I turned to the wall and whispered, '_Severus Snape._'

The wall opened up and I pulled Teddy inside with me. The room was empty, for which I was grateful. Teddy looked around the common room and his jaw dropped. I laughed at his expression.

"You have skulls and the lighting is green." He whispered.

I laughed harder, "Yeah, it's because we're under the lake."

"I– yeah– wow."

I laughed again, "Teddy, I've explained my common room to you before."

"Yeah, but I just never really pictured it, it's– wow."

I shook my head and stepped out from under the cloak. "Go get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"'Kay," he said, "Night Addi." I smiled, knowing Teddy could see me though I couldn't see him. "Goodnight Teddy. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow. Goodnight Addi."

I watched as the wall opened and then closed again. Once I was sure he was gone I headed up here and started writing. Now I'm getting to sleep because I have Care of Magical Creatures right after breakfast. Then again… would anyone really care if I missed it? Andy probably would… I'm going to sleep now. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

**Friday September 28****th****, 2012**

**4:52 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

Ginny is getting here in 8 minutes! I didn't skive off any classes. I'm going to the Great Hall to meet Ginny now. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

Later,

_Hello. This is Ginevra Molly Potter and this is not my diary. _

Then why are you writing in it?

_Because since half of this diary is filled with letters from me I feel inclined to write in it._

Okay… why not just speak out loud?

_Because whatever I say you'll just end up copying it in here later anyway, Addi Jae._

True…

_I know it is. Okay, I really have nothing to say. I hate diaries. _

How can you hate diaries?

_Ask Tom Riddle._

Voldemort? Why?

_Yeah, I haven't written in a diary since 2__nd__ year and the incident with the Chamber of Secrets._

Ah, that… I forgot about that…

_Lucky you._

Okay…

_Yeah, alright… bye!_

Cheers!

**September 30****th**** , 2012**

**9:15 AM**

**Dear Diary,**

I have so much to write! I'll go in chronological order of events that took place. Get ready… here I go!

Okay, so Ginny got here at 5 o'clock on Friday afternoon…

*****

I was standing in the Great Hall impatiently tapping my foot and obsessively checking my watch. 4:54… 4:55… 4:56… 4:57… 4:58… 4:59… 5:00!

At that exact moment a loud, 'pop' rang around the room and Ginny was standing in front of me carrying a suitcase and a backpack.

"Ginny!" I yelled as soon as she appeared.

"Hey Addi Jae!" she exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"Did you just apparate in?" I asked puzzled, still hugging her.

"Professor McGonagall lifted the no apparation charm in the Great Hall between 4:45 and 5:15 for me. She's been wonderful about all of this."

I let go of Ginny and smirked at her, "Well, you are a Potter; only an idiot would refuse you…"

She rolled her eyes. "How are you?"

Before I could answer I yawned, causing Ginny to laugh, "I see… What time were you up until last night?"

I shrugged, "Probably around 2…"

"Addi Jae!" she exclaimed, "It was a school night! What could you _possibly _have been doing at 2 in the morning.

I laughed, "Like you never stayed up that late when you were in school! Teddy and I took the cloak and went to visit Hagrid."

Ginny shook her head, "Be glad I'm not a teacher here, Addi Jae."

Now I rolled my eyes, "You wouldn't have done anything even if you were."

She laughed, "That's true… Oh! Before I forget, I have something for you from Harry. You have to share it with Teddy."

"What could Harry give me that I'd have to share with Teddy?" I asked, giving her a perplexed look.

"Give me about 30 seconds and you'll find out." She replied.

I nodded and sat down at the nearest table (which happened to be the Ravenclaw table). Ginny sat down too and put her backpack up on the table. She opened it up and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a piece of blank parchment.

My eyes widened, "Is that what I think it is?"

Ginny grinned, "That depends, what do you think it is?"

"I _think _it's the Marauders' Map."

"Well then," Ginny said, still grinning, "it's exactly what you think it is."

"No way! Why?" I asked, as Ginny handed me the parchment.

"Well, Harry, George, and I voted. You know, trying to decide which one of you would put it to more use. You or Teddy. You won three to zero."

I laughed and gave her a hug, "Thank you!" she smiled, "No problem, be sure to put it to good use."

I nodded, "Definitely."

I stood up from the table and pulled Ginny up with me, "People are going to start coming in for dinner soon, I think it would be best to be out of the room when they show up."

Ginny nodded, "Good plan."

I smiled, "I'll take you to the dorm room and you can put your things away. The house elves already added an extra bed for you." I said, as I pocketed the map and began walking towards the door.

"Oh, I get to see the inside of the Slytherin common room," she observed.

"Yeah, you've never been in it?"

Ginny shook her head, "My brothers would've killed me for being friends with a Slytherin in my days here. Heck, _I _would've killed me for being friends with a Slytherin!"

I grimaced, "Thanks a lot, Ginny."

"Oh, Addi Jae, I didn't mean it like that. It was different when I was here and–"

I cut her off, "It's okay, Ginny. I'm used to it."

She shook her head, "It's not okay, I wasn't thinking!"

"That's how I want it. You said something that you would've said to any Gryffindor, so you should be able to say it to me too."

"Sorry, Addi Jae… I really didn't mean it."

I shook my head, "Forget it. Did you leave Harry alone with the kids this weekend?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah. I think he can handle it."

"Really? You think he can handle a 9, 7, and 5 year old?"

"Well… not 'handle them' par say, but I think he can keep them from burning the house down."

I gave her a look and bit my lip, "Right…"

"Addi, stop! You're freaking me out!"

I laughed, "I know! Don't worry, he'll be fine. The kids'll be fine. The house'll be… well, it'll be dirty, but it'll still be standing."

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks for the vote of confidence in my husband, Addi Jae."

"Well, I mean… he can save the wizarding free world but when it comes to babysitting his three kids alone, well… that's just dangerous territory."

Ginny laughed, "You're probably right."

We talked for a while, she stole my diary and we passed notes back and forth in it, and then we went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I'm assuming that you want to sit at the Gryffindor table?" I asked as we made our way to dinner.

"Can we do that?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, "I sit there about 4 times a week."

Ginny tilted her head to the side, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have more friends in Gryffindor then Slytherin. Sometimes I think I was meant to be sorted there."

"The sorting hat places you where you belong, Addi Jae. Slytherin is right for you."

I sighed, "I know, I guess. I just wish that people would stop being so negative about it."

Ginny shook her head, "Ad, we've talked about this before. Several times before if my memory serves me correctly."

"Yeah, I know, but–"

"– And you're already having one identity crisis this week, can you freak out about the house issue at a different time? There's nothing we can do to change it anyway."

"Okay, jeez, sorry."

"Mhmm… let's just go sit down, okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, sounds good."

We reached the table and I sat down next to Victoire. "Everybody, this is Ginny." All the people around us looked up at her with awe in their eyes.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Hi." Almost everyone said back, just as quietly. I didn't know most of the people around us.

"Ginny, this is Marguerite Myers, Robert Quinn, and a whole bunch of Teddy's friends."

One of the boys looked up at me, "Teddy's friends have names." A tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes said. I nodded at him, "Yeah, and maybe one day I'll learn them."

"I'm Jack." He said. I nodded. "Okay Ginny, this is Teddy's friend Jack." I rolled my eyes, "Is that better?"

Jack nodded, "Sure, whatever."

"Hey," Ginny said, "Speaking of Teddy, where is he?"

Robert answered, "He was playing Victoire in a game of chess. We didn't feel like waiting and they said he could go ahead down…"

I smiled, thinking of the two of them alone together. Ginny seemed to notice and her eyes went wide, "They don't?" I shrugged, with a grin, but didn't say anything. I knew she was saying 'they don't like each other, do they?' I would've answered, but I promised Victoire I wouldn't say anything and I was only 95% sure Teddy liked her back.

"You're evil, Addi Jae." Ginny whispered in my ear.

"This brings us back to the house issue, Ginny. Why do you think I'm a Slytherin?"

"Okay, sorry," Ginny said, "I walked into that one. "

I laughed, "Yes you did."

Ginny shook her head and turned away from me, "So… you're Marguerite?"

Marguerite nodded, "And you're Ginny Potter?"

Ginny nodded, "That'd be me."

Marguerite smiled and then stuck out her hand, "Well, then, nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

Ginny smiled, "Likewise."

After about 5 minutes of awkward conversation and dishing food onto our plates Victoire and Teddy appeared. "Aunt Ginny!" Victoire screamed, as soon as she reached the Great Hall, "I missed you!"

Ginny stood up and enveloped Victoire in a hug, "I missed you too. Your parents told me to tell you they send their love."

Victoire smiled and pulled away from Ginny. Teddy walked over and smiled, "Hi Ginny." He said. "Hi, Teddy. Addi Jae has something to share with you later."

Teddy looked around her and over to me, I grinned and waved. "Something like an object or something like deep sentimental words? Because if it's words I think I can wait until tomorrow, there will be plenty of sentimental junk shared then."

I laughed as Teddy and Victoire made to sit down at the table. "It's not sentimental," I grinned, "well… I guess it _could _be sentimental…"

"It is," Ginny said, "Trust me it is, you should hear Harry go on about it."

"Right, then it _is _sentimental," I said with an eye roll, "but it's an object… and trust me, you'll want it. And I'll share, but you can't keep it." I grinned.

"Aw, Addi, you can't say things like that and then not tell me what it is!" Teddy complained. Ginny smiled, "If she's smart she'll tell you in private."

"C'mon," Teddy whined, "just give me a hint! Please!"

I shook my head, "You can guess if you like."

Dinner continued like this… with a lot of teasing and banter. Basically, the whole night did. I won't bore you with all of the details… Let's move onto the next day…

*****

"Good morning, Addi Jae," Ginny screamed in to my ear. Let me tell you, it's not the most pleasant way to be woken up.

I shot up out of bed, ""_What _was that for?" I asked, groggily.

"That was for the fact that we're supposed to be meeting Andy and your parents in the Three Broomsticks at 12 o'clock and it's 11:30. I went to make sure Teddy's awake, but he was already in the Great Hall having breakfast, so I joined him. I assumed one of your room mates would wake you up. Obviously," she looked around the empty dorm room, "I was wrong."

I ignored the last few things she said, "Did you say it's 11:30!?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah, so get up! It takes about 15 minutes to get into town, you have fifteen minutes."

I nodded and quickly got up and got ready.

"Time check?" I yelled from the mirror where I was just finishing with my hair and makeup. Ginny looked down at her watch and called, "11:42, hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," I said, smearing on my 24-hour lip gloss (magically enhanced so that it really does last). "I'm ready."

"Good" Ginny called, pulling me off of my seat in front of the vanity, "let's _go_." She pulled me out of the dungeons and then I started to run through the corridors with her. We reached the entrance hall and saw Teddy waiting by himself.

"Where were you two? I was beginning to think you two had died down there!"

Ginny glared at me as the three of us raced out the door, "Addi Jae here didn't wake up until 11:30… and she _would _have been ready to leave by 11:40, but she insisted on putting on makeup…"

"I'm meeting my parents for the first time since I was less than a week old! Don't you think I have the right to want to look good? They need to see what they missed out on."

Teddy rolled his eyes, "Addi, I don't think it was really their choice, and anyway, I'm glad they gave you up, otherwise you wouldn't be my sister."

"Aw, Teddy… I'm glad too."

Teddy shook his head, "But you'll always think, just a little, 'what if I'd stayed with them…'"

"Yeah," I shot back, "and you'll always wonder, 'what if my parents weren't dead."

"Hey," Ginny snarled, "that's enough you two."

"I'm just saying," I continued, "doubts are something people have. We can't help but question what would have happened. I mean, Ginny, haven't you ever thought 'what would've happened if Fred hadn't died?'"

"Addi Jae… shut up. Now." Ginny commanded me.

"Okay, sorry…" I muttered, "I was just making a point."

"Some points don't need to be made." Ginny said.

Teddy still hadn't said anything so I decided to talk to him, "Teddy, I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything by it."

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, I know, it's fine."

"I really appreciate you coming with me today," I said, "both of you."

They both nodded, "We know, Addi Jae," Ginny said. "But sometimes you need to watch what you say."

I smiled, so did Teddy, "Andy tells me that all the time."

Teddy shook his head, "And yet you never seem to listen."

Ginny laughed and I stuck my tongue out at him. After what seemed like forever we reached Hogsmeade and began to walk slowly. I was breathing very heavily, and, though I was aware of it, I couldn't seem to stop it.

"Addi Jae," Ginny said, "Chill out, are you alright?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea…"

Teddy groaned, "Addi, you did _not _drag me out on a Saturday morning just so you could get cold feet and leave. You wanted this, remember?"

"Yeah," I said, shaking my head, "and right now I can't seem to fathom why."

"You'll be fine, brace yourself, here we go." I nodded.

That was when the Three Broomsticks came into view; I could see Andy and two people unbeknownst to me sitting at a table near the window. One was a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes. The other was a man, also with brown hair, though his eyes were hazel. I took one deep breath, and walked inside the building, leaving Teddy and Ginny to follow in my wake. I plastered a smile on my face and approached the table where Andy and my parents were sitting.

"Hi Andy," I said with a smile as she stood up to give me a hug. Andy smiled and whispered in my ear, while she was hugging me, "Stop feeling guilty Addi, I love you."

I pulled away and grinned at her as Teddy and Ginny gave her hugs hello too. We all sat down and then Andy took a deep breath and said, "Addi, I'd like you to meet your parents, Martin and Kristina. Martin, Kristina, this is your daughter, Addi, her brother, Teddy, and her Godmother, Ginny." Teddy and Ginny had both waved when Andy introduced them, but I just sat there.

Kristina smiled and nodded, "Nice to meet everyone. Addi," she said, smiling, "my Addi, you've grown so much."

I nodded and smiled, but didn't say anything. What was I supposed to say? Kristina continued to talk, "So, I hear you've just started your fourth year at Hogwarts, are you enjoying it?"

I nodded, "Oh, yeah… it's going very well."

"And what about the Professors, do you like them all?"

I nodded, "Most of them are brilliant. The History of Magic teacher drones, so I could live without that class. And Divination is weird… but it's also very entertaining."

"And what about the Potions Master… Professor Malfoy? Do you like him?"

"Oh, I– um… yeah. He's really good."

Kristina nodded. "You must be a Slytherin then," Martin said. "Professor Malfoy only likes Slytherin."

I nodded, "Um... yeah. I am, actually. But I don't think it's true that he only likes Slytherins. Teddy likes him, don't you Teddy?"

"What?" Teddy looked up, "Oh, yeah, he's good. He plays favorites a bit, but he's good."

"Really?" Kristina said, surprised, "What house are you in, Teddy?"

Teddy grinned, "I'm a Gryffindor."

Martin and Kristina both smiled. "Can I ask you two a question?" I said, "Please."

"Sure," Kristina said, "anything you want."

"How do you know so much about Hogwarts? And the teachers and houses and everything?"

It was Martin that answered, "Well, Addi… we have another daughter… her name is Posy. She's a first year in Gryffindor. You may have met her… I'm not sure…"

My eyes widened, "I have a– a sister?" I whispered very quietly.

Kristina and Martin both nodded. "And she goes to my school?" I said; I could feel my head spinning.

"Yeah." Kristina said. "But she doesn't know about you, Addi. We wanted to wait to meet you before you told her."

I nodded and swallowed hard, "Do I have any other siblings I should know about?"

My parents looked at each other and then simultaneously shook their heads, "No, it's just the two of you." Martin said.

"Okay," I nodded, taking in a deep breath. "Okay. So, do I get to meet her?"

Again, my parents looked at each other, "Well," Kristina said, "I s'pose that eventually that would be a good idea. What do you think, Martin?" she turned to him.

He nodded back at her and whispered something into her ear. She nodded.

"Mrs. Tonks," Martin said.

"Please, call me Andy." She said with a smile.

"Andy." Martin said with a smile, "Can we make you a proposition?"

Andy nodded, "Go for it." She said.

"Well, how would you feel if Addi came to stay with us for Christmas?"

"Well…" Andy responded, hesitating, "I really think that that is up to Addi. It would be her decision, not mine."

"What do you say, Addi?" Kristina said, turning to me.

"Well, I–"

Thankfully, I was cut off by the waitress, because I had no idea what I was going to say. It was a huge decision. I mean, Christmas with the Weasleys is an amazing experience. It's something I don't ever want to miss out on, but Christmas with my parents is something I've only been able to dream about. And I have a sister… an 11 year old, Gryffindor sister. My head is still in a whirl. Anyway, back to what was happening…

After everyone ordered I looked around the table. I was sitting next to Ginny and began talking to her. "Ginny, I– I don't know what to do? What am I supposed to tell them? I _love _Christmas at the Burrow. But this might be a once in a life time experience."

"Addi Jae," Ginny said, looking right into my eyes, "there is _no _pressure to decide right now. It's only September. Want me to tell them to wait?"

I swallowed hard and nodded at her, "Yes please."

"So, Addi," Martin said, "would you like to come?"

Ginny answered for me, "Addi Jae is flattered, really. But, she… she just needs some time to think about it."

Kristina nodded while Martin replied, "Do you always speak on her behalf, Ginny?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Martin responded, "You gave us your address to use, and you're speaking for her now. I was just wondering."

Ginny was about to answer, but I cut her off, "No. I can speak for myself, I just… I'm nervous, okay?"

"Of course it's okay, Addi." Andy told me, picking up my hand. I smiled at her and mouthed, 'thank you.'

"Can I ask the two of you a few questions?" I said, turning to Martin and Kristina.

"Of course," Kristina said with a smile, "I think that's only fair."

I smiled and tucked a loose curl behind my ear, "Good. Thank you. I guess the questions I have to ask are pretty simple. The first one is where do you live?"

Martin answered, "We live in Kent."

I smiled, "That's not far from me."

Kristina nodded, "One of our requests when they took you was that you be placed locally. Just in case you ever wanted to contact us, you know?"

I nodded, "Well, thank you."

"Thank you?" Kristina said, questioningly.

I nodded again, "Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be with Andy and Teddy. I'm glad you wanted me to stay near."

Kristina and Martin looked at each other and smiled. At that moment our food arrived and everyone forgot the conversation we'd been having. It was quiet for the next twenty minutes as we ate and drank. When Teddy finished he began to speak to me, "Addi," he said, "Can I talk to you, alone… over there maybe." He said, pointing to an empty corner.

"Sure," I said, standing up from the table and following Teddy's lead. "What's up Teddy?" I asked.

"Well, I was thinking… You should go with them for Christmas."

I shook my head, trying to clear it out, "What? You– you don't want me to come for Christmas? Why not?"

"No, Addi… It's not that I don't want you at home! I just think that it would be good for you. I mean, you have a sister!"

I nodded, almost crying, "I– I know. I don't believe it but–"

"Whoa," Teddy said, cutting me off, "Addi, stop. Breathe. Don't cry. _Please_."

I shook my head, "Sorry, Teddy. I– it's just… Teddy! I have a sister!"

He nodded, "I know. And I think you should go stay with her at Christmas time. Not actually on Christmas day, you can stay with them until then and come home on Christmas Eve. You know, since they live so close?"

I nodded, "That– that actually sounds like a good idea. But Teddy, what if I don't get along with her? I've never spoken to her except for once when I said 'excuse me' to her in the Great Hall."

Teddy shook his head and smiled at me, "Could you quit stuttering now? In almost every sentence you've said you've had to start over."

"Oh– I– sorry, I hadn't noticed I was doing it."

Teddy laughed, "You just did it again."

I grinned at him and didn't say anything else, knowing that if I did I would either cry or become a stuttering mess. Teddy let me stand there and collect myself for about three minutes before speaking again. "Are you ready to go back to the table, Addi?" he asked.

I nodded and replied, "Yeah, I'm ready, thanks Teddy."

He smiled, "No problem, c'mon, go tell everybody what you want to do for Christmas."

I grinned and pulled Teddy back to the table with me.

"Can I make a proposition in response to your proposition?" I asked, as soon as I returned, turning to Martin and Kristina and then sitting down.

They both nodded and I smiled.

"So," I said, "I just talked to Teddy about Christmas, and he came up with what I think is a really good idea."

Everyone around the table nodded at once (it was rather creepy) as if to tell me to continue. "Okay, well… here's the idea. I go to spend the week leading up to the Christmas holidays with the two of you," I said, with a gesture to Martin and Kristina, "but I go back home on Christmas Eve morning so I can spend it with my family."

Andy smiled, "I think that sounds lovely. How about the two of you? What do you think?"

It was Martin who replied, "I think that sounds like a very good idea. How about it, Kristina?"

She nodded, "Yes, it does sound good. Now, about Posy…" she shook her head, "Don't tell her yet, please. Feel free to talk to her. Actually, please talk to her. Try and make friends with her if you can, but don't tell her you're her sister. Let us."

I nodded, "Whatever you want. When are you thinking you'll tell her?"

Martin replied, "We were actually talking about this last night, and–"

"_And_," Kristina cut him off sharply, "we never came to a decision."

Martin and Kristina looked at each other and seemed to be having a silent argument. I decided to interrupt them.

"Umm… I could tell her, if you like. You know, get her on my good side and then tell her."

Kristina shook her head, "She'd never believe you, Addi. Posy is stubborn when she wants to be."

"True," I replied, "she probably wouldn't believe me. But then, she could ask you, and you two could confirm it."

They looked at each other for a moment before Martin replied, "It's worth a shot."

It took a while before Kristina dubiously nodded her head. "I guess it can't hurt…"

Teddy shook his head. "Don't you think she'd want to be told by her parents? I mean, don't you want her to trust you? Wouldn't it put you in a compromising position?"

"He's got a good point," Kristina said, "We do want her to trust us."

Martin shook his head, "It might be good for Posy to hear it from her sister. She'd still have to talk to us, and her time at school would help her be less angry."

"Or," Teddy shot back, "maybe it'd give her time to build up her anger."

Kristina answered, "Posy's never been an angry person. If she does get annoyed she generally just needs some time to herself. I think it might actually be better to tell her while she's at school."

Martin continued, "So, will you tell her, Addi?"

I nodded and Kristina added, "On your own time of course. There's no rush, it's whenever you're ready."

"Sure." I said, smiling.

The rest of our lunch was spent speaking in amiable conversation. Eventually, we all separated. Andy to take my parents back home, Ginny to her house, husband, and kids, and Teddy and I back to Hogwarts.

I had hugged everyone else goodbye when I reached my parents. I wasn't sure whether I should give them a hug or a handshake. Luckily, my mother made that decision for me, pulling me into a very firm hug. When she let go she smiled and said, with a sheepish grin, "Sorry, I've wanted to do that all day."

I grinned at her as Martin, too, pulled me into a hug. It was different though, awkward. He did that thing that guys do. You know, where they clap you on the back? Anyway…

Today I'm going to try my hand at talking to Posy. I don't want to force myself on her, but I want her to get used to me. Wish me luck! Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: So, here's chapter 4! I'm sorry it's been so long since an update– I was on vacation. Hope the long chapter makes up for it! I've got some exciting things in store for Addi, so stick with me! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? I'd love to hear anything you have to say (positive or negative). Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a week or two! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _

_Ps. Do you know who Kiera Cass is? No? Well, go google her, or YouTube her, or buy her book! She's amazing!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! And special thanks to __**Haigha3**__, __**Audrey**__,__** ComeWriteOutAndSayIt, and AAS**__ for reviewing! It means a lot! Here's chapter 5, and I hope you enjoy! I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some feedback! Enjoy!_

_Something I keep seeming to forget, this should cover it for the entire story…_

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own the fabulous world of Harry Potter.**

_Thanks again for reading!_

**Later,**

**10:36 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

I was running late for dinner tonight and so, in my haste, I 'accidently' ran into Posy.

Teddy had pointed her out to me at lunch today. She's a cute little kid, with the brown hair of both her parents, and her mom's blue eyes. Though, I noted, her hair seemed to have natural red tints that both of her parents lacked. I keep saying _her _parents, though I guess they're my parents as well.

Anyway, I walked into her and I struck up some conversation.

"Oh goodness!" I exclaimed upon our impact, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She was looking down when she replied, "It's no problem. I'm–" at this point she looked up. Her eyes widened slightly and she finished speaking in barely a whisper, "I'm fine."

I shook my head. Apparently, Posy knew of my Slytherin status. I decided to continue like I hadn't noticed. I reached out my hand and, with a smile, introduced myself.

"I'm Addi Tonks."

Posy looked me up and down a couple of times before she took my hand and replied, "I'm Posy Brooke."

"Posy," I said, testing it out on her, now that I had a face to match the name to, "that's a pretty name."

Posy shook her head nervously, but surprised me by giving me a long answer, "It's short for Josephine, which I hate. Though I do s'pose Posy is an alright name."

I nodded, "I know how you feel. My name is short for Addison. I _hate _the way it sounds."

Posy shook her head and spoke a tad more confidently this time, "I'd pick Addison over Josephine any day, at least it's original."

Internally, I was smiling, we had something in common! Even if it was only a dislike for our names… Externally, I shrugged, and then changed the topic. "What house are you in, Posy?"

She swallowed before answering, "Gryffindor."

"My brother is a Gryffindor." I told her, "Do you know Teddy Lupin?"

She shrugged, "Sort of. I know who he is, but I don't actually know him."

I nodded and was about to say something else when one of Posy's friends came to get her. "C'mon Posy!" The little girl said impatiently.

Posy looked up at me, not entirely sure what to say, "I – er – have to go."

I smiled at her, "It was nice to meet you."

She smiled back (though it was timid), "You too."

"I'll see you around," I told her.

She only had time to nod before she was pulled away by her anxious friend.

I proceeded towards the same table Posy had sat down at. Once I was seated (across from Teddy and Victoire and next to Robert) Teddy spoke to me. "So," he said, "you talked to her?"

I nodded, "Only a bit. It'll take time, but she seems nice."

Teddy nodded and then we both lapsed into silence which was broken by Robert. "So, Addi… Why the sudden love for Gryffindor table?"

I shrugged, "I'm not sure. I feel… comfortable here. It's like being with my family, you know?" I said, grinning largely.

Robert smiled back, "You _are _with some of your family." He said, nodding to Teddy and Victoire across the table.

I nodded, "True, but that isn't what I meant."

Robert grinned, showing all of his teeth. They gleamed against his russet skin and I had to smile back. Dinner continued quickly and before I knew it I was walking back to my dorm with Chrissy.

"So…" Chrissy started, "are you eating with _us _tomorrow, or have you left us for Gryffindor?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, it depends."

Chrissy gasped, "I'm offended! You like them better than us!"

I shrugged and then laughed at the expression on her face. "I'm just kidding," I told her. "But it really does depend."

Chrissy nodded, "Fair enough." Then I changed the subject.

"So, have you finished your essay for Defense tomorrow?"

Chrissy groaned, "Ugh! Yes. Can you believe Professor Patil assigned _twenty-four _inches on the Unforgivables? It's ridiculous."

I shrugged, "Maybe. I didn't find it very hard to write. I mean, there _was _a lot to say about them."

Chrissy shook her head, "That doesn't make the idea of writing an essay any more appealing."

I nodded, "That's completely true. How about Charms? Did you finish your essay for that?"

"Yeah," Chrissy said, and then, to my surprise, she continued with a follow up question. One that I really cared _not_ to answer. "Who were the people we saw you with in Hogsmeade, Ad?"

I shrugged, sometimes Chrissy was too observant for her own good. "Umm… my parents." I said, my voice no higher than a whisper.

"What?!" Chrissy gasped, "No way! Why?"

"I wanted to meet them." I confessed.

Chrissy nodded, but didn't let the subject drop. "I thought they were Muggles?" Chrissy questioned.

"They are." I confirmed.

"Then how–"

I cut her off, "Look, I'd rather not get into right now if that's okay."

Chrissy stopped and nodded, "Umm… okay."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, I'll fill you in later."

"Okay," she said, "can I ask you about something else?"

"Of course," I said, "go for it."

"Since when do you have a crush on Robert?"

I looked at Chrissy, my eyes wide, "What?"

She grinned, "I saw the way you looked at him! And he you. You like _each other. _It's a mutual crush."

I shook my head, "No I don't."

Chrissy's grin widened, "Denial is the first stage of acceptance."

I rolled my eyes, but didn't say anything further… We walked back to the dorms in silence where Chrissy gave the new password (_'mystify'_). That all for now. Write more soon! Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

**October 3****rd****, 2012**

**3:20 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

I had a semi-eventful morning today…

*****

"Morning Addi," I heard, on my way to breakfast. "Sitting with us today?"I turned, faced Victoire, and shrugged my shoulders. "Sure… why not?"

Toire grinned, "Cool, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what about?" I replied.

"Metamorphmagusism."

I looked down, "Oh… well, you can ask but I don't know if I'll have an answer."

"Okay, you said your nails change colors with your mood, right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"So does that mean Teddy's hair changes colors with his mood? Or does his just change randomly? Or does it change only when he wants it to…"

"Well, he can change it when he wants to, but it does change with his mood." I told her, "But it doesn't change with mood as often as my nails."

Victoire nodded, "Do you know what all the colors mean?"

"Yeah," I told her, "why?"

"Well, I was hoping you could tell me and then I'd know how you two were feeling."

I shook my head and laughed, "No way. You just want to know if he likes you!"

"That's not true!" Victoire exclaimed. I didn't respond as we'd just reached the table and this wasn't a topic for others' ears.

I sat down between Victoire (who was across from Teddy) and Robert.

"Hey Addi," Robert said with a grin.

"Hi," I said back as I grabbed a waffle from the center of the table.

"Why are you sitting with us today?" He asked curiously.

I shrugged, "No particular reason today. I just thought it might be nice." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

He kept talking to me throughout breakfast and then walked me to Transfiguration.

Teddy met up with me after class was over. (What is it with me and Gryffindors?)

"I can't believe you!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning to you too." I told him with an eye roll. When he didn't respond I sighed and asked, "What did I do now?"

"You like my best friend!"

My jaw dropped, "_What _are you talking about?"

"You like Robert! Don't deny it! I saw your _magenta _nails!"

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and neither admitted nor denied his allegation. Instead I said, "You're one to talk, I see the way you look at Victoire!"

We were standing in the hall screaming at each other.

"That's different!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah?" I protested, "How?"

"It just–"

"_Don't_ tell me it just is! That's not an excuse."

Teddy lowered his voice; I don't think anyone heard us…

"Look– I don't… it's just…" Teddy was fumbling for an excuse.

I laughed, "Oho, this should be good."

"Okay," Teddy sighed harshly, "I like her! Does that make you feel any better?"

I shook my head, "Not really."

Teddy laughed without humor, "Will you admit to liking him now?"

I shook my head, "I'm not sure I do. I mean, he's nice and all, but…" I trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Are you telling the truth?" Teddy questioned. I nodded. "Well," he said, "let's see those nails then." When I didn't take my hands out of my pockets Teddy pulled them out. My nails (proving my confusion) were pink.

"Okay," Teddy said, putting my hand down, "it's highly possible that I mixed up magenta and pink."

"Yeah, it's also highly possible that you're a git."

The truth is I'm not sure whether or not my nails were pink or magenta. It could have been either one. So what did I do? I lied through my teeth. I blamed Teddy for being unobservant. Can you see why I'm a Slytherin? I don't lie often, but when I do, I'm good at it.

Anyway, back to the conversation Teddy and I were having…

"Look, I'm sorry I just–" Teddy started, but Victoire cut him off.

"You two are fighting _again_?"

We looked at each other and shrugged, "It's a sibling thing." I told her, "You know how it is." Victoire shook her head, "Whatever."

We walked to lunch together, but I sat at my table. Once I was there I quickly grabbed a piece of parchment out of my bag and wrote Teddy a quick note.

_One last thing: How come you can like my best friend but I can't like yours?_

That's all it said. I folded it in fours and stupidly threw it across the hall. Somehow it managed to hit him perfectly in the head. He picked it up and looked back at me. I waved and he unfolded it. His hair turned white as he wrote a reply and tossed it back at me.

_I see your point, okay? Now can we just let this go? This isn't the time or place!_

I looked across the hall and caught his eye. I nodded my head and Teddy smiled back at me in thanks. Then I pointed towards his head and watched as he embarrassedly turned his hair back to brown.

That's all on that topic for now… Just thought I'd make a quick mention that I've talked to Posy a few times in the corridors. She's nice and isn't too horribly intimidated by me, so that good. Okay, that's all for now! Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

**Later,**

**2:35 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

Okay, after writing this morning's _confusing _events I took a walk out on the grounds and ran into Posy. But, before I get into what happened there, I have to ask…

Why does everyone seem to think I like Robert? I'm asking honestly, because I can't seem to find a reason. Since when is it wrong to have a guy as a friend? Do they _always_ have to end up being more than a friend or nothing at all? It seems that way… Of course, maybe there _is _a small part of me that sees him as _more _than a friend, but why should it even matter? Ugh! Never mind, let me just write about Posy. That topic makes _a lot _more sense to me.

******

It was actually her who approached me… I was walking around the edge of the lake when she came sauntering over.

"Umm… Addi?" Posy asked, reticently.

I looked over my shoulder, spotted her, and grinned, "Hey Posy!" I exclaimed, "What's up?"

"Nothing," she replied, still timid, "I just saw you walking down here and thought I'd say hello, but if you'd like to be alone I understand."

I smiled at her and shook my head, "I don't mind the company." I assured her.

She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you want to walk or sit?" I asked.

"Umm… maybe sit, if you don't mind. I've just come down all the way from Gryffindor Tower, so sitting sounds nice."

I nodded and we made our way over to a small beech tree on the water's edge and sat down.

"How are you enjoying classes?"

Posy shrugged, "They're fine…" She hesitated, "I… I actually wanted to ask you something, if that's alright."

I nodded, "Sure."

"When I first met you you told me your name was Addi _Tonks_, right?"

I nodded again, not sure if I really wanted to know where she was going with this.

"So, I'm a little confused… Didn't you say that your brother is Teddy _Lupin_?"

I smiled at her; I could answer this question, "Yes… Teddy's my brother. He's adopted… Actually, so am I. We live with Teddy's grandmother."

"Okay," she said, excepting this answer with no complaint.

"Was there a particular reason you wanted to know?"

She shrugged, "Not really, it was just something that occurred to me and made me curious. Sorry if it was too personal or anything."

I shook my head, "You can ask me anything you want to. I don't mind."

Posy smiled at me, "Can I ask you something else, then? You don't have to answer. I'm merely curious."

The first thing that I thought of was the fact that my 11 year-old sister (it feels weird to say that) used the word merely. I'm not sure why it surprised me, it just wasn't a word I'd expected to hear from someone so young. Then it occurred to me that I hadn't answered so I turned back to Posy and gave her a small smile. "Ask away."

"I was just wondering… if you ever knew your parents?" I wasn't sure what exactly what she was getting at, and I didn't want to tell her I was her sister yet, so I answered with my brain working in safety mode.

I shook my head, "I never really knew them, no. I was taken when I was three days old." I didn't want to linger directly on that topic, so I asked Posy a question. It involved the same people I'd just been talking about, but Posy didn't know that…

"How about you tell me about your family, Posy? I don't know anything other than your last name."

"Oh, umm… yeah. Sure. "She replied, "My mom's name is Kristina. Her maiden name is Gylles. I think I look more like her then my father, but that's just my opinion. My dad's name is Martin. Both of my parents have brown eyes, so I'm not too sure where my blue ones come from…"

I nodded; truly interested in anything she had to say. After all, the people she was talking about are my parents too.

"Um… I have a dog named Harley… he's a golden retriever… My mom has a thing for weird name; Addison actually sounds like something she would use… Oh! My mom is a kindergarten teacher at a Muggle school and my dad is an Accountant. I think that about covers it…" Posy trailed off, trying to figure out whether or not she'd forgotten anything. Deciding she hadn't she said, "Yeah, I think that's it."

I smiled, "That's so cool!"

Posy gave me a quizzical look, "What is?"

"All of it!" I exclaimed. I loved knowing small details like these.

Posy laughed at my enthusiasm, "Okay."

"Who named your dog?" I questioned then, randomly.

"Umm… I did… why?"

"Just wondering if it was your mom, you said she had a thing for unusual names, and I didn't think that Harley sounded very out there."

Posy shook her head, "My mom wanted to name him Braxton, which I advised her against."

"Why?" I questioned.

Posy shook her head, "I don't know… I just think that there are certain names for animals and certain names for people. Braxton is a people name."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

"How about you, Addi?" Posy said, turning her head away from the water and looking at me. "Tell me about your family."

"It's not very exciting." I warned her.

"It has to be more exciting than my family. I don't know why you got so excited over it."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just sort of find families fascinating. Anyway… Teddy and I are both adopted by Teddy's grandmother Andy. Is it safe for me to assume that you know who Harry and Ginny Potter are?"

Posy nodded, "Of course. That was one of the only lessons I actually paid attention for in History of Magic."

I laughed, "I can't blame you for that, though you might not want to mention that to your parents."

She nodded, "Yeah, they probably wouldn't be too pleased… Now, keep telling your story!"

I did as Posy told me, "Well, Ginny Potter is my Godmother. Harry is Teddy's Godfather."

"So you _know _the Potters?" Posy asked, suddenly very excited.

I laughed , "Yes. Ginny stayed over in my dorm last week."

Posy stared at me wide-eyed, "She was actually here? I heard a rumor she was coming, but I disband it, I didn't think it could be true!"

"It was true." I told Posy, grinning, "Now, do you want me to continue with my story, or would you rather marvel at the fact that I eat dinner with the Potters four times a week?"

Posy looked down and blushed, "Sorry, keep going."

"So, Teddy and I have always spent a lot of time with our Godfamily. I think it made Andy feel like she was doing a better job at including us in everyday life if she sent us to houses with other kids. In truth, we would have been just fine at home, but that's Andy…"

"What happened to your parents?" Posy asked me suddenly.

"Umm…" I groped for a reply, "Nothing… uhh… happened really. They just didn't keep me, since I was a wizard and all…" I wanted to tell Posy everything so badly right there, but I knew she wasn't ready yet, and I knew I'd have to wait…

Posy nodded, "I'm sorry." She said, "That's not very fair to you."

I shrugged and, with a smile, told her, "Life isn't fair. And I'm glad I live with Andy and Teddy. I wouldn't be me without them."

Posy nodded, "What happened to Teddy's parents?" she asked. And then, when I hesitated, she quickly retracted her statement. "Never mind, I'm sorry for asking. It's too much of a personal question. Sorry."

I shook my head, "It's fine… from what I know, Teddy's parents were remarkable. They died fighting in the battle of Hogwarts."

Posy nodded and stopped asking questions then. She sighed and laid back on the grass, staring up at the sky. I followed suit and joined her in her cloud gazing.

"What do you see?" I asked her, as she seemed to be concentrating very hard on one particular cloud.

"Oh, nothing important." She responded, "That cloud just reminds me a bit of my dog is all."

I nodded, "Are you homesick?" I asked her.

"No," Posy said, shaking her head, "not really. I mean, there are times when I miss home… but I'm not dying to go back."

I nodded, familiar with the feeling. "Do you like it here?" I said, doing my best at gesturing to the grounds around me (it's quite hard to gesture while you're laying down, in case you're wondering).

"Yes," Posy replied, "I'm glad I came. School here is much more fun than it used to be! Sometimes I just wonder what I'd be doing right now if I hadn't gotten a letter. You know, if I were to wake up and realize that this was all a dream."

I laughed, "If you wake up and all this was a dream, I recommend you write a book about it. Something tells me it would become a best seller."

Posy laughed with me. We spent about another half hour laying in the grass and gazing at clouds. We had to go inside when one of those clouds decided to begin to down pour. As we reached the Main Entrance we went our separate ways. I know we made quite a lot of progress today… I'm considering telling Posy who I am sometime soon.

I've got quite a few things to think about right now, so… Until next time; Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: So, here's chapter 5! I'm sorry it's been so long since an update! I start school tomorrow, so updates _may _come at a different rate than they are now, but I'm not sure… Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? I'd love to hear anything you have to say (positive or negative). Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a week or two! Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed! And special thanks to __**Haigha3**__, __**Audrey**__,__** ComeWriteOutAndSayI, AAS, **__and__** BruisedAndBattered **__for reviewing! I appreciate all the wonderful things everyone said! Here's chapter 6; please enjoy and stay tuned for more! I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some feedback! _

_Ps: Sorry in advance for the chapter being shorter than it usually is._

**October 5****th****, 2012**

**10:26 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

Happy Friday! Classes are out for the weekend! Of course, that doesn't mean I'm free… I still have to do homework for Potions and DADA…

Anyway, that's all completely unimportant right now, because I have all weekend to do it. I ate lunch with the Gryffindors today…

******

"Addi!" Victoire called loudly over the roar of the Great Hall; "Come sit here!" she excitedly waved me over. I sighed and made a beeline towards the Gryffindor table.

"Hey!" She said, a large smile upon her face.

I smiled back at her, "Hey! Why so chipper?"

Victoire's ginned widened, "_Somebody _wants to ask you out… but I promised not to say anything." She said with a tinkling laugh.

I looked at her, wide eyed. "_What? _Who? _Why?_"

She smiled back at me, "You heard what I said; you know who I'm talking about, and because he likes you!"

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"What's wrong, Ad? Aren't you excited?"

"I… I dunno, Toire… Should I be?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Robert is _so _cute!"

I shot her a glance and she quickly amended herself, "I mean… uh… for you. Of course, for you!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not even sure if I like him!" I exclaimed quietly. (We were approaching the table)

This time it was Victoire who rolled her eyes, "You like him and you know it, so quit denying it!"

I didn't quite believe her, so I pulled my hand out and examined my nails. Magenta. It figures that Teddy was right all along…

"Okay," I sighed, "I like him. Teddy's going to kill me!"

Victoire shook her head, "Don't worry about Teddy, it's none of his business."

I knew Victoire was right, but I couldn't seem to stop feeling guilty. "Okay," Victoire said, "brace yourself!" she gently squeezed my shoulder as we reached our usual spots and sat down. Of course, somehow I ended up _between _Robert and Teddy. Victoire sat down on Teddy's other side. I leaned behind him to attempt to whisper something to Victoire.

"_Vic_," I hissed, "meet me in the library after dinner."

"Why?" She whispered back. I knew Teddy could hear everything we were saying, but it really didn't matter.

I shook my head at her, "Don't ask questions. Just come. I want to talk to you. And Chrissy. I'm going to go and tell her to come too…"

"Can I come?" Teddy asked, speaking in a normal tone so everyone could hear.

I glared at him, to which he replied, "_What_? I want to know what my sister has to say that's _so _important."

"It involves a certain brunette Gryffindor, okay?"

"Okay," Teddy said, shutting up.

"_Thank you_." I hissed. We all stopped talking then and I looked down and blushed at the awkward silence I had caused.

After a few minutes Robert spoke, "Umm… Addi? Can I, uhh… talk to you?"

I nodded and followed him away from the table. "What's up?" I asked him, feigning ignorance.

"Well… I'm about 95% positive that even though I told Victoire not to tell you why I wanted to talk to you she told you anyway."

I smiled at Robert and nodded my head, "Yeah… she did."

He nodded at me, "I'm not surprised, but I should probably ask anyway… Umm, Addi? Would you like to go out? On a date? With me?"

I laughed and nodded my head, "I'd love to, Robert."

"Oh… good!" He smiled, obviously relieved that I'd said yes. Personally, my head was spinning; something told me Robert's head was too. "Next Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked.

"As long as we steer clear of Madam Pudifoots'." I told him.

Robert nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a date, actually." I teased.

"We should go back to the table…" he said.

"Umm… yeah. I'll meet you over there in a minute. I need to head over to the Slytherin table and talk to Chrissy…"

He nodded, "Okay." Robert said, and, with a smile, he was off.

I made my way across the Great Hall with my head down; quite sure I was blushing furiously. I was also aware of a small smile gracing my lips. I knew I was going to have one long letter to write to Ginny later tonight… It seemed to take forever to get from the edge of the Gryffindor table over to the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Ad!" Chrissy said happily, as I made my way over. "Eating with us?"

I shook my head, "No, actually. I just wanted to know if you could meet me in the library after dinner…?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, "what's with the blush, Addi?"

"What… I… oh… umm… Robert asked me out?" I stuttered, sounding more like I was asking a question than giving an answer.

"_WHAT!?_" Chrissy exclaimed, "That's fabulous! I knew you liked him!"

"Okay, okay…" I muttered. "Just meet me in the library when you finish, 'kay?"

Chrissy nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks," I muttered, before quickly turning back to the Gryffindor table.

I came back to the table, grinning. "Marguerite?" I questioned, talking to her, "Can you meet me, Toire, and Chrissy in the library after dinner?"

I'd taken her off guard, but she quickly nodded.

I smiled, glad, and sat down to finally eat dinner.

*****

After dinner Victoire and I were sitting in the library.

"Where do you reckon everyone is?" She asked me, trying to make small talk.

"Well… since I was too keyed up to eat dinner, and you _always _eat faster than the average person I'd say they're still eating." I replied.

Victoire nodded, and then asked me a question. "Addi, out of curiosity why did you ask the three of us to join you here?"

"Well, some stuff is about my parents and my Metamorphmagusism, so you'll have to hear about all that again… sorry."

She nodded and I continued talking. "And then I have some more news…" I trailed off not wanting to say anything more until everyone was there.

"About a certain 'brunette Gryffindor?'" Victoire questioned.

I looked at her, startled, "Yeah… how'd you know?"

"At dinner you told Teddy that you wanted to talk to us about a 'certain brunette Gryffindor.'"

I nodded and Victoire and I fell into silence until Marguerite entered the room.

"Hey Marguerite," I said with a smile, "you didn't by any chance see Chrissy, did you?"

She nodded, "I did, actually. She wasn't too far behind me."

I grinned, "Alright awesome." As soon as I said that we were joined by Chrissy. The group was complete, and I was going to have to start speaking…

"What's up, Addi?" Chrissy asked when she entered.

"I wanted to tell all of you something and I didn't want to have to repeat myself… Before I start talking let me introduce the two of you." I said, gesturing to both Marguerite and Chrissy. After they were introduced I started to tell them almost all of the same stuff I'd told Victoire in the Great Hall. Needless to say, everyone (minus Victoire) was shocked with my Metamorphmagusism. Once I was finished with all of that, I proceeded to tell them about my meeting with Martin and Kristina in Hogsmeade.

"… So, last Hogsmeade visit I met with Andy, Teddy, Ginny, and my parents in the Three Broomsticks. While I was there my parents kind of told me… well, they told me I have a sister… And she goes to school here…"

Two pairs of shocked eyes stared at me.

"Who?" Victoire asked.

"What house?" Chrissy asked.

"Posy Brooke, first year Gryffindor." Marguerite said.

Now Marguerite had three sets of eyes staring at her.

"_How _did you know that?" I questioned, absolutely shocked.

"Well… it wasn't very hard to figure out to be honest. I mean, all of a sudden you starting spending time with this first year that I'd never seen you talk to before."

I nodded, "Well, yeah… So, I still have to tell Posy…"

"You're parents are making you tell her?" Chrissy asked, surprised.

"No," I replied, "it was my idea."

Everyone nodded and I continued to speak, "Yeah, so don't mention it to her… or anyone, actually. So, welcome to the secret club."

Everyone smiled, but Victoire's grin was larger than everyone else's. "What's up, Toire?" I asked, knowing that her smirk meant nothing good.

Her grin widened, "I believe you have something to tell us about Robert?"

I smiled and looked down, "Since _you're _so eager to share why don't you just tell everyone? Besides, Chrissy and Marguerite both already know."

Victoire grinned, "I know. But I just love talking about it!"

I rolled my eyes and Victoire kept talking, "Can you at least give us some details?"

I nodded, "Okay, okay…"

"Yay!" Victoire cheered.

"How do you stand all that energy?" Chrissy asked me, pointing to Victoire.

I shrugged, laughing, "You get used to it. Besides, she's not always like that."

"Actually," Marguerite said, "I'm kind of with Victoire on this one. Can we have some details?"

I nodded, "There aren't many. We're going to Hogsmeade together. We agreed on anyplace aside from Madame Pudifoot's."

"You promise more details after the date actually happens?" Chrissy asked.

I smiled and bit my lip, "Umm, yeah, sure…"

"Awesome!" Chrissy smiled, "Now, I do believe that if we're finished here than I have to go and get some homework done…"

"Oh, yeah," Marguerite said, "I actually do too."

"Alright, I declare that we're done. Everyone break!" I said, relieved to have gotten everything that I needed to out. I could like having no more secrets…

"Say Addi?" Victoire asked as we stood up to leave.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why the sudden need to come clean about everything?"

I shrugged, "I guess I had too much on my mind. Too many secrets, you know?"

Victoire nodded, "Sure… I mean, no, I don't _really _know, but I can sympathize."

I smiled at her and we walked out of the library together.

"Are you headed back to Gryffindor tower?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was wondering if I could tag along, I'd like to speak to Teddy. Actually, I think Teddy's going to kill me, so…"

"Of course you can come!" Victoire announced. Then, after a pause, she said, "Why would Teddy kill you?"

"Oh… Well, I'm going out with his best friend, and… I dunno, I'm just not sure how he'll react."

Victoire nodded, "You'll be fine," she told me, "he can't _actually _kill you. Hex you maybe, but hexing is more your area of expertise, not Teddy's."

I nodded, "Okay." We slowly made our way up to Gryffindor Tower. Once we reached the Fat Lady, Victoire whispered the new password. (Once again, I 'accidently' overheard it… it's '_Festivities_' I have no idea why though).

We made our way inside and Victoire pointed Teddy out to me. "Thanks Victoire, I'll see you later, okay?"

She nodded, "Yeah, good luck."

"Thanks." I replied making my way across the common room. I walked over to Teddy anticipating a bit of an overreaction from him.

"Umm… hey, Ted." I said cautiously once I reached him.

He looked up at me, down at his watch, and then over to the door. "It's only quarter of nine," he said. "We've got fifteen minutes before curfew, and I have the invisibility cloak. Let's go for a walk."

I nodded, "Yeah, sure." I said, as I fingered my wand (in the pocket of my robe) nervously.

"Oh!" I said, suddenly remembering something from before my trip to Hogsmeade… "I never told you what Ginny gave me!"

"Look–" Teddy said, "if you're going to try and change the subject at least wait until I've started talking."

"No, seriously, I just remembered that I never told you."

"Okay," he said, "I'm listening, what did she give you?" Teddy was trying to sound indifferent, but it was easy to hear the curiosity in his tone.

"I'll tell you on our walk." I said, "Let's go." I was suddenly not as nervous as I had been just a few seconds before. I couldn't see Teddy being in a bad mood after he saw the map.

We made our way out of the common room without saying anything.

"Okay," Teddy said, easily recalling the conversation from last week, "What semi-sentimental item did Ginny give you?"

I laughed at his half-annoyed half-curious expression. Teddy rolled his eyes and I pulled the map out of my pocket. As excited as I'd been about it I hadn't yet used it (though Ginny had told me how). I've had the map in my pockets since it was given to me.

"What's that?" Teddy asked, staring bemusedly at the parchment.

"I'll show you." I said with a grin. I took at my wand and said, '_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._'

I stared at the page and watched in fascination as writing spread out over it.

"No. Way." Teddy said as my grin widened.

"Way." I replied. "Where do you want to go?" I asked, gesturing to the array of places on the map.

"Down to the dungeons, maybe?" Teddy said, and I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. I kept the map out and we started our way downstairs.

"So," I said, after a stretch of silence, "are you mad at me?"

Teddy shook his head, "I don't see how I can be. Besides, Robert asked my permission first."

I nodded, "Why were you acting so put out up in the common room?"

Teddy shrugged, "No reason really."

I gave him a pointed glance. "Teddy, you're lying, and, face it, you stink at lying. Tell me what's up."

"I'm not lying, really. I'd just been thinking… you caught me at a weird time, okay?"

"Weird time?" I asked, puzzled.

"Yeah," he responded, "I didn't want to take this walk just so I could hound you about Robert… Oh, speaking of Robert can I ask you something?"

I nodded and he said, "Your nails _were_ magenta, weren't that?"

I grinned and nodded, "As far as I know."

He nodded, and then continued, "That's what I thought, but anyway… Back to what I was saying, I wanted to take this walk for a reason."

"Mhmm." I muttered, waiting for him to keep on going.

"Well… I was– I was wondering…"

"Spit it out, Teddy!"I said with a smile.

"_If _Iasked Victoire out d'you think she'd go?"

I grinned, "Yes." I said, "Ask her. But I didn't tell you she'd say yes!"

Teddy nodded, "So you _really _think she'll say yes?"

I nodded back at him, "Definitely."

"Okay," Teddy said, "I'll think about it."

I groaned, "No, Teddy! Don't think about it! Just ask her!"

"Isn't saying 'I'll think about it' good enough for now?"

I sighed, "Yeah, for now, but don't wait too long. Victoire _is _part veela after all. It won't be too long before everyone else is after her too. And then you'll always wonder what would have happened if you'd just asked her out in your fourth year…"

"Okay, okay," he said, defensively, "I see your point. I'll ask her out."

I smiled at him, "Good."

That's all for now… I still have to write my letter to Ginny. I won't copy it here as it'll mostly contain things that I've already written… I'll write soon! Until next time; Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

Ps. I've decided to carry the map with me at _all _times.

**October 7****th****, 2012**

**11:47 AM**

**Dear Diary,**

Hey! I haven't got much time to write, Chrissy wants to be down to lunch at 12. I'm just going to quickly copy my reply from Ginny down and then I'll write later today.

_Addi Jae,_

_Oh gosh, I'm going to sound corny saying this, but… You're growing up so fast!_

(I literally groaned when I read that)

_I can't believe you're going on a date! I feel bad for not remembering, but which one is Robert? Which house is he? Can you describe what he looks like please?_

_I'm sure you don't want to linger on that topic for too long, so…_

_You're planning on telling Posy soon? Just be sure that you're ready when you do. And take her into consideration too! Be sure that you think she's ready to hear it. You don't want all of your progress so far to be for nothing!_

_I'm sorry that this letter can't be longer, but I have practice in 5 minutes. I just wanted to write you a quick reply! I'll talk to you soon! Good luck with everything! Cheers!  
Love,_

_Ginny_

After I read that I penned Ginny the quick reply of…

_Ginny, _

_It's alright that you don't remember. Robert is a Gryffindor… the one with the russet skin and hazel eyes._

_Good luck with Quidditch practice! When is your first game?_

_Talk soon!_

_Cheers!_

_Love From,_

_Addi Jae_

Alright, I have to go to lunch now! Cheers!  
Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: So, here's chapter 6! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? I'd love to hear anything you have to say (positive or negative). Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up in a week or two; it depends on how crazy my homework load is. Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who hasn't given up on me yet! Please enjoy and stay tuned for more! I'm going to try and update on the first of every month until I really get into writing again. I'd love to hear what you think, so give me some feedback! _

_If you want to hear my excuses for not updating, PM me, or come visit Eminnis' forum ('Twilight Opinion,') Also, on the forum is a spot up to nominate your favorite Harry Potter or Twilight fanfictions. Enjoy the chapter! Please read and review! Happy New Year!_

**October 9****th****, 2012**

**12:42 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

Tuesday… Ah yes, it's Tuesday. And what happens on Tuesday? Potions class. Here we go…

*****

I was running late for Potions class for the first time this year. I stumbled in to the room tripping over the floor. Now, I'm not generally a klutzy person, but I have been since Friday. Something about the whole date thing is a bit over whelming…

Anyway, I tripped on my way into the room and smacked right into Professor Malfoy.

"Lovely of you to join us, Miss Tonks." He said with a smirk.

"S-sorry I'm late." I stuttered.

He sighed, "3 points from Slytherin and don't let it happen again, Addi."

I nodded, "Sorry, sir."

"Take a seat, Miss Tonks." Malfoy said.

I scurried over to my usual table and sat down between Chrissy and Robert.

"Morning." Robert said with a grin.

"Good morning." I said, smiling back at him.

I saw Chrissy roll her eyes and I turned my attention to the front of the classroom. "Hey," I whispered to Robert, "Where's Teddy?"

Robert shrugged, "I haven't seen him since breakfast. I figured that since both of you were late he was with you…"

I bit my lip. It wasn't like Teddy to skive off classes.

"Don't worry," Robert said, "I'm sure he's fine." He gently touched my arm and I was aware of myself beginning to blush.

"Mr. Quinn?" Professor Malfoy said, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"What? No Professor, of course not."

Malfoy glared at him. "Would you care to tell me where Mr. Lupin is, Quinn?"

"I– I'm not sure, Professor." Robert stuttered.

"Mhmm…" Professor Malfoy muttered. "Five points from Gryffindor, Mr. Quinn, and stop talking in my class." Robert nodded and we both shut up.

About twenty minutes into lesson (my potion was light green, just as it should have been. Chrissy's was a shade darker than mine and not too far off from what it should have been. Robert's potion was a blue-green, he was several steps behind. Malfoy's words with him earlier had thrown him off.) and Teddy came in.

He tried to walk in while Professor Malfoy was turned around as to go unnoticed, but he was (not surprisingly) unsuccessful.

"Mr. Lupin!" Malfoy exclaimed when he saw Teddy sitting down. "_Where _have you been?"

"Sorry, Professor. I, uh… fell asleep." Teddy looked down nervously, so I knew he was telling the truth.

"Very well…" Malfoy said, "It's nice of you to join us. And 5 points from Gryffindor."

Teddy nodded and quickly sat down. "What are we doing?" Teddy whispered as he sat down.

"Page 56," I whispered to him, leaning across Chrissy. Teddy nodded.

By the time class ended my potion was finished and nearly perfect. I say nearly, because when Teddy came in I lost focus for a moment. Teddy was only half way done with his, but everything he'd done up until that point was right. Chrissy's was also nearly perfect, and Robert was trying to catch up without anyone noticing.

"Put it in a vial. Label it. Leave it on my desk." Malfoy said, "After you do that, class dismissed." Teddy, Chrissy, Robert, and I all brought our vials up at once. Professor Malfoy stopped us. "Lupin, Tonks, Quinn, Halk, take a seat, please."

We looked at each other and all nervously took a seat. Teddy and I hadn't been asked to stay after since our first Potions Class.

"Is everything alright, Professor?" I asked.

Professor Malfoy shook his head, "Not entirely, Miss Tonks. Teddy? Why were you late for my class today?"

"I told you, sir," Teddy replied, "I over slept."

"That's not like you, Teddy. Did something happen?"

Teddy shook his head, "No, sir."

Malfoy didn't seem to believe him, "Are you _sure_ nothing happened?"

Teddy nodded, "Completely sure."

"May I… ask you a question, Professor?" Robert said.

"Of course you may, Mr. Quinn." Malfoy answered.

"Why did you ask Addi, Chrissy, and I to stay if you only wanted to talk to Teddy?"

Malfoy replied, "I was hoping that if Mr. Lupin was lying one of you would be big enough to tell me.

I responded, "He's not lying, Professor."

Malfoy gave me a puzzled look, "How do you know?"

I shrugged, "I can just tell."

Malfoy nodded, seeming to believe me more than anyone else. "Is there anything anybody wants to tell me?" He asked, one last time.

"No, sir." All four of us said at exactly the same time. It was hard to keep from laughing.

"Is there something _you _wanted to say to _us_, Professor?" Chrissy asked. (I told you she can be over observant!)

Malfoy looked down, "Well, yes actually."

We all looked at each other questioningly before Professor Malfoy decided to speak again.

"I was wondering if I could ask all of you something, because you're some of my best students."

"Of course you may, Professor." I said, before anyone else had the chance to answer.

"Would you mind telling me… am I being fair? I mean, am I being fair to all of the houses?" he asked.

At the same time Chrissy and I said, "I think so." We both cracked a smile.

"How about you, Mr. Lupin? Mr. Quinn? What do you two think?" Malfoy questioned.

"Well…" Teddy responded, seeming to take his time before answering, "You seem to favor Slytherin a bit, but not _too _much…"

"All teachers favor their houses, if only a bit." I said, "Just look at McGonagall. Besides, if you were on time today you'd know that I lost house points this morning."

Teddy nodded and didn't comment.

Robert responded, "I agree with Teddy, but Addi does make a good point."

"Thank you." Malfoy said, "You may go."

"Wait," Teddy said, as we were about to leave, "may I ask you something, Professor?"

Malfoy nodded.

"Thanks." Teddy said, "Look, no offence or anything, but your much nicer than anything I've heard about you led me to believe. So, I have to ask, if you hate our Godparents so much then why don't you hate Addi and I?"

Malfoy was silent for a second before responding, "I don't hate your Godparents, and I don't want to be Snape."

Teddy nodded and an awkward silence spread across the room. "I'm going to go…" Chrissy said, breaking the long uncomfortable silence.

I nodded, "Me too, c'mon Robert." I said, tugging on his sleeve.

Malfoy grinned, "You can go too, Teddy." He said, gesturing us all out of the room.

Once we were all in the hall Teddy whispered, "That was _not _the answer I was expecting."

I agreed, "I know… Can we not talk about this again?"

Robert nodded, "Sounds good." We all agreed.

"So, Teddy?" Robert asked, as we made our way to the Great Hall, "What _really _happened that made you late?"

"I really did oversleep." Teddy said.

I shook my head, "You may have overslept, but you weren't in your dorm."

Teddy groaned, "Let it go, please! It wasn't anything important."

Robert and I nodded and Chrissy rolled her eyes, "It was something involving Victoire." She stated matter-of-factly. "Mark my words, it was." She then proceeded to walk away toward the Slytherin table.

"Does it really involve Victoire!?" I squealed.

"Kind of." he said, "I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Why not now?" I whined, "Robert can hear whatever it is you have to say!"

"I know he can," Teddy responded, "but _she _can't." He nodded to Victoire who was sitting about 10 feet from where we were.

"Okay," I said, "point taken, tell me later?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "I'll tell you later."

We walked over to the table and ate like me normally did. I'm still waiting for Teddy to tell me what made him late!

Anyway, I'm going to find Posy and then attempt talking to Teddy! Wish me luck! Cheers!  
Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

**Later,**

Okay, so, I found Posy in the library…

*****

"Posy!" I whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

She looked up from her Transfiguration text book and nodded. "Sure, Addi." She whispered back, "What's up?"

"I was kind of hoping that we could talk outside…" I told her, trailing off at the end of my statement.

"Oh," she responded, "yeah." Posy closed her book and put it in her bag. We silently left the library.

"So," she said, once we were in the corridor, "what did you want to talk about?"

"Well… Don't freak out or anything, this will probably surprise you… " I took a deep breath before continuing; "I actually wanted to tell you tha–" I was cut off.

"Posy!" A small girl called out as she made her way over to us. I noted that it was the same girl who'd pulled Posy away from me the first time I talked to her in the Great Hall.

"Hey!" Posy responded to the girl, "Addi, this is Kimberly Wood. Kim, this is Addi Tonks."

"Nice to meet you, Kim." I said with a smile.

"Likewise." She said, looking me over and then turning back to Posy. "Posy, we _need_ to go to Gryffindor Tower! Now! McGonagall wants to see the entire house."

"Why?" Posy said, "What happened?"

"I've no idea!" Kim exclaimed excitedly, "She told everybody to go find their friends and bring them back because she wants to talk to the whole house!"

"Sorry, Addi." Posy said, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

I snorted, "Are you _kidding_? I'm coming with you!"

Kim looked at me oddly, "But… you aren't a Gryffindor…"

"Does that stop me from eating at your table every other meal?" I scoffed, "I'm coming."

"Whatever." Kim shrugged, "Let's go!"

The two girls ran up the steps and I followed after them.

Finally we reached the end of our long trek. The entrance to the common room was in sight. As we approached the Fat Lady, Kim –who gave her the password– didn't even try to conceal it. "Snidget!" she exclaimed hastily. The Fat Lady gave me a look before opening to reveal a heavily packed common room filled with excitedly chattering students.

I followed Posy and Kim to the steps of the girls' dormitories where the three of us took a seat.

"Has anything happened yet?" Kim asked one of the girls who'd been sitting on the steps before us. She shook her head, "Nothing. We're still waiting for people to show up." Then the girl whispered, "Who's the Slytherin?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to face her. "The Slytherin is Addi Tonks," I stuck out my hand, "pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh…" the girl said, "Hi. I'm Beth Yonkers." Beth seemed to ponder me for a moment and then she smiled. "I know you! You're the girl who sits at our table all the time." I nodded.

That was the end of our conversation, as Beth turned to talk to Posy and I turned to look for Teddy. I couldn't seem to spot him anywhere…

"I'll be right back." I told Posy; as I stood up, ready to walk towards the portrait hole.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. I nodded, "Everything's fine, I swear, I'll be back in a moment." Posy nodded and I headed for the door.

Once I was out of the common room I pulled out the Marauders' Map and scanned it for Teddy. It took me a moment to find him, but when I did I saw that he was strolling around the lake with Victoire.

I smiled to myself, hoping Teddy had finally asked her out. I watched their names for a bit longer before seeing a dot labeled 'Robert Quinn' approach them. About five seconds after Robert came over all of their dots started moving briskly toward the castle. I smiled as I tapped the map again and muttered, '_mischief managed._'

As I turned back to the portrait hole the Fat Lady started talking to me. "You know, young lady, I've seen a lot of trouble caused by that map, I have. But I've never seen it in the hands of a Slytherin. Where did you get it?"

I gave her a look, "Why?"

She replied, "Just curious. That map's got quite a history."

"I know." I nodded.

"So?" she said, her tone implying a question.

"So _what_?" I asked.

"So where did you get it?"

"It was a… gift."

"A gift? From who?"

I was done with this conversation, "Snidget."

"Oh c'mon!" She whined, "Just tell me who gave it to you!"

I shook my head, "Let me in, please."

"And why should I do that?" she snapped at me.

"Because, I gave you the password, and I want in."

"You aren't even in this house!" she muttered, before swinging open to readmit me.

I rolled my eyes as I reentered the common room and made my way back over to Posy and her friend.

"Everything alright?" She asked, as I sat back down. I nodded and Posy kept talking to me. "What did you want to tell me before, Addi?"

"Oh," I responded, "I'll tell you later when it's just us."

Posy stared at me for a minute trying to read my face, and then nodded . "I wonder where McGonagall went." She said, changing the subject.

"Probably trying to wrangle up all the Gryffindors she can." I said.

Posy nodded, "Makes sense… Where's your brother?"

"Um… he _was _down by the lake… I think Robert went to go and find him."

"Are you and Robert going out?" Posy asked bluntly, I made a note to remember that subtlety was not her specialty.

"Erm… not really… I don't think… I mean, we're going out on a date next Hogsmeade weekend, but I wouldn't call that _dating_."

"But you'd like to be dating him?" Posy asked with a grin.

"Well… I think this conversation just got a little too old for you."

Posy rolled her eyes, "I think I can hear it. I'm twelve, you know, that's not _that _young."

"When did you turn twelve?" I asked her, curious.

"September 4th. So I _just _missed the stupid cut off the first time around." Posy huffed. "Will you tell me now?"

"Would your parents approve?" I asked.

"If I say yes will you tell me?"

I laughed, "Okay, I'd _like _to be dating him, yes."

"Do you think that he'll ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, "I haven't even been out with him yet!"

"I think he'll ask you to be his girlfriend." Posy stated, seeming confident. "And if he did, you'd say yes."

I blushed, "How do you know?"

Posy smiled, "I can just tell. You know, you _could _go modern and ask him to be your boyfriend."

I shook my head… _that _wasn't going to happen. "Can we drop this subject, please?" I asked– more like pleaded– her.

She rolled her eyes, "Sure." It was quiet for about 30 seconds, then Teddy, Robert, and Victoire came in. I waved them over, still blushing from the conversation Posy and I had just had.

Teddy looked over me critically as he approached, "What are you doing here, Ad?" he asked.

"Waiting for McGonagall's announcement." I said. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Of course…"

"Any guesses as to where McGonagall is?" I asked him.

"She was right behind us, so she should be coming in soon." Teddy said.

I nodded, and, surely enough, McGonagall made her way inside, along with Neville.

"Good afternoon, everyone. I'd like to thank you all for coming, and I'm sorry to have kept you waiting…" she announced. "Now, I believe everyone is here…" She trailed off as she seemed to magically take a headcount. My theory was confirmed when she shot me a questioning look and then shook her head.

"Yes," McGonagall stated, "everyone is here. I thought that it was only fitting for Gryffindor house to know first… Professor Longbottom will be taking my place as Head of House after the Christmas holidays. Professor Longbottom and I are here now to answer any questions you may have."

A seventh year I didn't know timidly raised her hand, "Does this mean you'll be leaving the school, Headmistress?"

McGonagall shook her head, "I'll be remaining as Headmistress, but Professor Longbottom is going to be the new house head."

Everyone nodded and McGonagall spoke again, "Any other questions?"

No one raised their hands. "Alright, thank you, everyone. I'm sorry for interrupting your day. Feel free to tell the other houses about the staff change. You're dismissed."

With that, the entire room burst into speech. People were gasping and others didn't seem to entirely care.

"That was… unexpected…" Kim said.

I nodded, "Yeah, but it makes sense… Professor McGonagall _has _been here a long time."

Kim shrugged, "I suppose."

Before either Posy or I could respond Victoire came and looked to me. "Hey, Addi, could I talk to you… not here?"

I nodded, "Of course, what's up?" I asked; standing and making my way into the hall following on Victoire's heels.

"Well… you remember how I said I like Teddy?" She said, once we were sure to be completely out of earshot.

"Yeah," I said smiling; pretty sure that I knew what was coming.

"Well… He just… he asked me out… but I'm not sure I should go…" she trailed off, obviously confused.

"What!? Why? What did you tell him!?"

"I told him that I'd have to think about it…"

"But… You still like him, don't you?"

Victoire sighed, "Of_ course _I do, Addi. Don't you see the problem?"

"Erm… no." I said, honestly puzzled. "If you like him and he likes you then what's the problem…?"

"The problem is that we're practically family! If something happens between us we'll still have to see each other on all majors holidays, plus about a billion times a summer, and then all the time at school. I don't want it to be awkward! Plus, what would happen to our friendship? And what would our parents think? I just–"

I cut her off, "Blimey… Victoire, you need to breathe! You can't live your life on 'what if something goes wrong…' You know that, right? Take it one day at a time! Go find my brother and tell him you'll go out with him!"

Victoire took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yeah, okay… I'll go tell him yes. Thanks, Addi."

I smiled, "Happy to help… Good luck!"

Victoire smiled back, "Thanks… Oh, hey, I forgot… How'd things go with Posy?"

I groaned, "I still haven't talked to her… I tried earlier, but then we had to come up here… I'll go try now."

"Alright, good luck, Addi."

"Thanks, Toire, you too."

With that I made my way back into the common room _again_. People were beginning to flood out and so I didn't need to worry about dealing with the Fat Lady again. As I got into the common room I craned my head a bit before spotting her. She was still sitting on the steps with Beth and Kim, much to the dismay of the students who actually wanted to get to their rooms…

I jogged over to where she was sitting. "Hey, Posy!" I said, "Can I talk to you alone now?"

She smiled nodded, and stood up. Turning to her friends she said, "I'll be back in a while guys… Leave a note on my bed if you go anywhere and I'll meet you there."

They both nodded and she followed me out of the door. "Where are we going?" Posy asked me curiously.

"To the grounds, I guess… I want to talk to you when there's nobody around."

Giving me an assessing glance she asked, "Um… why?"

I laughed, "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just want to tell you something and I don't want anyone to hear!"

"Okay…" she said, still sounding uncertain. "Why are you still talking to me, Addi? I mean, it's nice and all, but… I know you have your own friends… Friends who are your own age…"

"Well, that's actually part of what I wanted to talk to you about… Could you just not ask any questions until we're outside?" I asked. "Then I'll answer anything… well, _almost_, anything you want to know."

Posy nodded, "Sure."

We walked in silence the rest of the way. I led Posy to a relatively secluded spot by the lake and then I turned to her…

"Okay, so, Posy… You know that I'm adopted, right…?"

She looked at me, perplexed, and nodded.

"Okay, well… last Hogsmeade trip I met my parents… And… their names are Martin and Kristina Brooke… They- they told me I had a sister… And, well, I'm sure you can figure where this is going…"

"Are– are you saying you're my _sister_?" Posy stuttered.

I nodded…

*****

Crud… I'll finish explaining the events tomorrow! I have to get to dinner and then do homework… Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks…

Ps. Note to self: Remember to talk to Teddy and ask _why _he overslept…

_A/N: So, here's the very late chapter! Tell me what you thought in a review, yes? I'd love to hear anything you have to say (positive or negative). Criticism is welcome! Thanks for reading! The next chapter should be up on February first; though it depends on how crazy my homework load is. Cheers!_

_~Beverly _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Okay, c'mon, you've got_ _to give me _some_ props for this one! It's earlier than expected _and _it's longer than the chapters have been in awhile! As always, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and stuck with the story! _

_Oh… By the way, can someone _please _tell me _what _I was thinking when I wrote chapter 4? It's 12 pages! That was like setting impossible standards for myself! I blame the summertime heat… it messes with your head. I'm shutting up now, so… I hope you enjoy the chapter! _

**October 11****th****, 2012**

**7:43 PM**

**Dear Diary,**

Sorry it's taken so long to write! I've been bombarded with homework, but I'm done with that, and I've already had dinner tonight. Everyone is _supposed_ to be leaving me alone, so I've got nothing but time to write!

I guess I'll just pick up from where I left off…

*****

"_Are– are you saying you're my _sister_?" Posy stuttered._

_ I nodded…_ "Your parents… Our parents said I could tell you…"

She sat down on the grass; not saying anything. "Erm– Posy? Are you okay?"

She looked up at me and laughed, "You're being completely sarcastic! Gosh, Addi, for a second I completely believed you…"

I shook my head, "I _am _serious, Posy!"

Posy shook her head, "No you're not. You don't look anything like me… or my mom. Or my dad!"

"I'm a Metamorphmagus, Posy!" I blurted it out much too quickly and loudly. This was why I had wanted to come to a secluded area. If other people had been near us they would have heard me.

Posy snorted, "Come off it, Addi. Just because your brother's a Metamorphmagus doesn't mean you are, too."

I sighed, "Do I need to _show _you, Posy?"

"Alright," she said, skeptically, "go on and show me."

I concentrated on turning my hair bubble-gum pink… It was supposed to be Teddy's mom's favorite.

Posy's jaw dropped. "So… does that mean that you really are my sister…?"

I nodded, "That's why I'd been trying to talk to you and getting to know you. I didn't want to freak you out too badly though…"

"My– my parents had another kid… Why didn't they tell me?"

"Well, in theory, they didn't know who I was… the Ministry made me un-plotable to them. Also, they wouldn't have been able to explain to you _why _I was adopted… They thought you were a Muggle, too. It wasn't supposed to be safe for you to know."

"But why would they have given you up?" Posy asked, her voice just a simple whisper now.

"Metamorphmagus's can't control their appearances for a few years after they're born. I wouldn't have been able to live with Muggles. Adoption was my only alternative." I said.

Posy nodded, "Wow."  
"Yeah…" I replied back weakly, unable to tell what she thought. After about five minutes I could no longer take the silence that had fallen between us. "So…" I said, hoping Posy would have something to say.

"So _what_?" she snapped.

"Well, don't you've anything to say?"

Posy looked over to me, "I've got loads to say, Addi! And I've got tons to ask, too. I just want to wait awhile, maybe a couple of days, before I ask anything. Let me settle, okay?"

"Of course," I said, "but can I ask you one thing first?"

"One thing." Posy said in a tone with which I wouldn't argue.

"Do you hate me?" I inquired, looking down sheepishly.

"Hate you? Not at all." Posy said, "I'm a bit miffed at my parents for not telling me… and for telling you first–"

I cut her off, "I went looking for them, not the other way around." I started to explain, but Posy held up a hand effectively shutting me up.

"I'll listen to your explanations later, Addi. I just want to ask one question before I go and take a long hot shower."

I nodded, "Go on."

"Who knows…? I mean, who have you told you have a sister? I don't care about adults; I just want to know if you've told any students here."

"Oh… um… Teddy knows," Posy nodded, seeming unsurprised, "And Victoire, Chrissy, and Marguerite. It's just those four, though."

Posy nodded, "Could you do me a favor, please, Addi? Don't tell anyone else until I'm ready. I mean, I don't mind if you mention it to _your _friends, or if you tell Robert or anything, but don't tell anyone else. And don't tell any of the teachers, please."

"Whatever you want." I said, pleased that she was taking this news so calmly. Although, it's not like there is anything that she could do about it, but still.

"Alright," Posy said, "I'll talk to you later, Addi." She turned and walked back to the castle. I s'pose it could've been better, though it could've been worse…

I walked down to the dungeon, grabbed my school bag, and went down to the library. My intent was to write a letter to Ginny. Once again, I'll copy it here…

_Ginny,_

_ So… I've just gone and talked to Posy… I guess it went as well as expected… She didn't get angry or anything, she just wants a couple of days to think things over. I haven't really given her much information, but she told me that she'll come and ask questions soon. I'll tell her about the Christmas plans then._

_ Anyway, Hogsmeade is coming up soon! I'm _so _excitedly nervous, you have no idea. _

_ In other news, McGonagall is stepping down as Head of House– Neville is taking over– but she's staying as the Headmistress. _

_ Something is going on with Teddy (don't tell _anyone_ I said that!)… I'll get back to you when I have more details as long as he won't kill me if I do. _

_ I guess that's it… Please write me back soon! Cheers!_

_Love From, _

_ Addi Jae_

Within four hours of sending that letter Ginny had already written me back.

_Addi Jae,_

_ Tell me when you hear more from Posy! Did she ask you anything initially?_

_ I think I do have an idea of your excited nerves. Actually, no, scratch that, I _know _I have an idea of your excited nerves! They're justified, but I think you'll have a good time. _

_ I have to confess– I already knew that McGonagall was stepping down. It's been going around the Ministry for weeks. I'm not sure where they got the idea from, but apparently they were right. _

_ I haven't asked you recently… How are your classes going? How are your teachers? _

_ Teddy's acting strange? I won't say anything to anyone… Does it involve a girl!? I'm awaiting your owl! _

_Love,_

_ Ginny_

I was quick to reply to Ginny again.

_Ginny,_

_ The only thing Posy really asked me was if I'd told anyone. I gave her really slight background information, but I'm not expecting her to come ask questions for another couple of days. _

_ You have an idea of my nerves? What does that mean!? Who, pray tell, would you have been going out with other than Harry? And don't tell me that you _were _talking about Harry. I know better than that! Besides, if you don't tell me anything I'm sure Hermione would be glad to fill me in…_

_ My classes are going fine. I've been doing well with grades. Potions and Herbology are definitely me favorites. Yes, I said Potions! The class is awesome, and, honestly, Malfoy's fair. _

_ Teddy's strangeness might involve a girl… I'll let you know later after things play out. I still haven't talked to him about it. _

_ That's all for now! Cheers!  
Love From, _

_ Addi Jae_

I sent that off and then received my last letter, for the day, from Ginny.

_Addi Jae,_

_ Ask Hermione about those guys if you like. (Yes, it was _guys_!) I've asked her not to tell you anything._

_ I can't believe you like Potions! I wouldn't tell Harry that if I were you. You just called Malfoy fair. I don't think I can talk to you anymore…_

_ Just kidding… maybe. _

_ From the small bit information you _didn't _tell me about Teddy I'm going to guess that he's fallen head over heels… *sigh* Oh, to be young again… _

_ I'll talk to you soon! Keep me posted on everything!_

_Love,_

_ Ginny_

I sighed. She really wasn't going to tell me about the guys she went out with. (_Guys_! Can you believe that Ginny went out with guy_s_!?) So, of course, even after having Ginny tell me that Hermione wouldn't answer any questions, I had to write her immediately!

_Hermione, _

_ Oh the questions I have for you! They're mostly about Ginny (actually, they're all about Ginny…). I've been talking to her recently and she mentioned 'guys' who may or may not have swept her off her feet. Aside from Harry, I mean. But she won't tell me anything other than that! It's killing me! So, I was wondering if you could enlighten me… Ginny told me that you wouldn't say anything if I asked, but I'm feeling particularly nosy today, so I'll gladly ask you, Ron, George, Charlie, Bill, Percy, or even Harry himself, for information. Yes, I want to know that badly! Please appease your favorite Muggleborn Metamorphmagus (It's a good time for me to be one of a kind). Ask Ginny for updates on my sister/life in general if you're interested. Tell her that she has my permission to forward you my letters. That's it, please write me back! Cheers!_

_Love From, _

_ Addi Jae_

I grinned, happy with what I had written, but feeling sorry for Calvin. I sent the weary owl off again and awaited Hermione's reply.

_Addi,_

_ Sorry this took a few hours to get back. Are you aware of how much work that letter put me through!? First off, I had to floo Ginny and show her your letter. That led to a very long conversation about what I am and what I am not allowed to tell you. So, I come saying this… Ginny had two boyfriends before Harry. Their names were Michael Corner and Dean Thomas. Things just didn't work out. Especially with Dean… Harry kind of broke him and Ginny up, but it's a very long, boring story, that I'm sure Harry would happily reminisce about if you asked him. Ginny always liked Harry, seriously, so they were pretty much destined. That's all I'm saying, okay? Okay. I have to get going. Good luck with Posy! _

_Much Love,_

_ Hermione_

So, after I sent all of the crazy letters back and forth it was nearly dinner. I'd decided to talk to Teddy after eating. I'd been neglecting the Slytherin table, so I decided to eat there.

*****

"Oh my gosh!" Chrissy exclaimed as I sat down, "You _do _know what house you're in!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. Chrissy rolled her eyes in response, "What? You never sit here anymore!"

"I sit here at least once a day," I argued back, helping myself to some roast beef.

"Still, you sit with Gryffindor more than us!"

"Maybe I just like them better than you?"

"Well, duh." A voice said from behind me, "Gryffindors are twelve shades more awesome than _Slytherins_." I whirled around, ready to make a sharp-tongued retort when I saw who was speaking.

"Ron!" I exclaimed, eyes wide, "What the heck are you doing here?" I stood up, giving him a hug.

"Well," he said, hugging me back, "I was sent by Hermione, who I believe was sent because of Ginny… or by Ginny… or something like that."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, thoroughly surprised.

"C'mon," Ron said, "let's go over by Teddy, we'll talk there."

I snorted, but stood up despite my disdain.

"You're leaving, Addi? Really?" Chrissy said, annoyed, "I'm coming with you."

"Okay!" I said happily.

"How are you, Mr. Weasley?" Chrissy asked. This was probably the tenth time they'd met, so they weren't strangers.

"I'm doing alright, Chrissy. How about you?" Ron replied, as we walked from one end of the Great Hall to the other. Several people from each house were turning to look at us. It was rare to have an adult visitor at Hogwarts, especially the famous Ronald Weasley.

"I'm good." She replied, "I'm a little peeved that Addi has turned Gryffindor, though."

"I have not 'turned Gryffindor!' Is that even possible?"

Chrissy shrugged, "I think so."

Any normal adult would have reprimanded Chrissy and I. Of course, no one ever called Ron normal… He began to laugh and I turned quickly to face him. "Are you going to tell me why you're here?"

"I told you." He said simply, "Hermione sent me. She wanted to speak with you herself, but she couldn't get a free moment. She sent me here instead."

I nodded, "Okay. What do you need to tell me?"

"Wait until we're at the table." He insisted, his ears turning red. This resulted in me guessing that it was something he's rather not talk about. I nodded as we were just coming up to the aforementioned table.

Victoire and Teddy were sitting across from each other, so only Victoire saw out approach.

"Uncle Ron! What are you doing here!?" She exclaimed. Teddy quickly whipped his head around, saw Ron and grinned.

"Hi," Ron said, inarticulately.

"Really," Victoire asked, "why are you here? Is everything okay at home?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just here to talk with Addi."

Several curious eyes shot to me; I was only able to shrug.

"What are you here to talk about?" Teddy asked, speaking for the first time.

"About Ginny. Hermione sent me because she couldn't come herself. And before you ask again, everything is fine."

Everyone nodded, and Ron, Chrissy, and I sat down. We all caught up easily and talked about life while we ate. It wasn't until we were all finished with our food (which took _forever_, I might add, Ron never stops eating!) that I asked again why Ron was there.

"So?" I asked him, "Why did Ginny and Hermione send you here?"

"Well," Ron said, using the serious tone he put on just before yelling at Hugo, "it seems that your letters to Ginny today were… interesting."

"Which part?" I asked anxiously. Had I said something I shouldn't have?

"The part where you asked about her boyfriends…" Ron put his head down, "I _really _don't want to talk about this."

"What did I say about her boyfriends that would have upset her?"

Ron snorted, "She wasn't upset. She just didn't want you to get the wrong idea. Hermione wasn't sure if she explained herself well enough in the letter."

"Explained herself?" I asked, puzzled, "Explained herself about what?"

Ron didn't say anything for a minute. "Oh, gosh," I muttered, "does she think I don't know she loves Harry? Most people have a boyfriend or a girlfriend before they're with who they marry. Seriously, I completely get everything."

Ron nodded, "Ginny thought you would. Hermione was paranoid that she didn't convey the message correctly."

"Sorry you had to come all this way for no reason. I thought Hermione made perfect sense."

Ron nodded as we all sat at the table for another moment before speaking.

"Hey," I said, to no one in particular, "where's Robert?"

Teddy looked up, his brow furrowed, "He was supposed to be meeting me here. I guess I was too distracted to notice…"

"He just didn't come?" I asked. That didn't sound right…

"Who's Robert?" Ron budded in curiously.

"Teddy's best friend," Chrissy answered, "I don't think you've met him, but I'm sure you've heard of him."

Victoire grinned, "He's also Addi's not-boyfriend."

"Shut _up_, Toire!" I groaned.

"You're dating him?" Ron asked.

"Uh… kind of." I said, "We haven't gone out yet… Now, _please _can we let this drop and find go find him?"

There was no complaint from anyone as we stood up from the table. Teddy led the way out and Victoire, Ron, Marguerite, and I followed. We first went up to the common room which was empty except for a few first years sitting around the fire.

"I'll go check the dorm." Teddy said, making a beeline for the stairs.

"I'm coming, too." I said, Teddy turned to me and rolled his eyes, though he didn't object. We tromped up the steps and I followed into the room which I'd only been in once.

We were greeted by the sight of five empty four-poster beds and one bed to the right on which the curtains were closed.

"Robert?" Teddy asked curiously.

"I'm here." Robert's voice replied from behind the curtain, but it didn't sound exactly like him, his voice was off.

"Are you alright?" I queried.

"Addi?" He asked, his voice sounding soft yet surprised.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," he admitted.

"What happened?" I asked, pulling aside the curtain and sitting on the edge of the bed. I looked into his eyes and I could tell he'd just been crying. "Gosh, Robert, no offence or anything, but you look awful."

He laughed, but it didn't hold his usual humor.

"I'll go tell everyone he's up here." Teddy said, as he left the dorm room.

"Everyone?" Robert asked, looking up at me.

"Victoire, Marguerite, Chrissy, and Ron." I said simply.

"Ron?" Robert asked.

"Ron Weasley." I said, "Now, stop changing the subject… What happened?"

"Well… Here," he said, thrusting a crumpled letter at me, "read that, it explains more than I could."

I nodded and took the letter from him.

_Robert, _

_ This is very hard to write… You know your Grandma Lynn was in the hospital for a routine checkup. Well, they found something… It's some sort of Muggle cancer, so they don't have a cure… she's staying in a hospital and the Muggle doctors say she probably won't make it for much longer. I would come get you to visit her in the hospital, but you need to be over seventeen to enter the hospital. I'll keep you posted._

_Much Love,_

_ Mom_

When I finished reading, I looked up to Robert and found tears shining in his eyes.

"She's going to _die_, Addi. There's nothing they can do for her."

Without thinking I pulled him into a hug. He didn't hesitate to hug me back. I was completely unaware of what to say… something comforting, I knew… I just wasn't sure _what_.

I was still trying to figure out what to say when I saw Teddy re-enter the room. His eyes went wide when he saw me sitting there; Robert's head in my shoulder.

'What happened?' he mouthed, trying not to let Robert know he'd entered the room. We both knew that if Robert knew Teddy had come in he would stop crying. We both knew, also, that sometimes crying can be just what a person needs.

'Later.' I mouthed back.

'Promise?' he asked, still speaking without words.

I nodded slowly and Teddy turned to leave the room. Robert stayed crying into my shoulder for another five minutes before he turned to look up at me.

"Sorry, Addi," he said, wiping his eyes, "it's just… I've always been so close to my grandma, you know? I can't imagine not seeing her."

I nodded, "I know, it's okay to cry." I'd only met his grandmother once– when she came to pick Robert up from our house second year– but I knew that Robert had spent a lot of time with her.

He nodded, "Thanks… Can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about my breakdown?"

I nodded back, "Of course I won't. Though I'm sure the people waiting downstairs will want to know… I'll tell them if you'd like."

Robert smiled, "Thanks," he said, wiping his eyes on his sleeves. "We should probably go down…"

I nodded, "Probably…"

He grabbed my hand and led me to the door. "Hey, Robert?" I asked.

He turned to face me, "Yeah?"

"I'm here if you need me for anything."

He smiled at me, "Thanks, Addi."

We walked downstairs, still holding hands. I explained to everyone what the letter was about; the mood quickly turned somber after that.

******

Alright, I lied… I can't write anymore, my hand is killing me! Still to come in my next few entries… My talk with Teddy about Victoire… And of course, Posy's reaction. That's all for now. Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: Me again! I'm sorry for adding in the really cheesy AddixRobert stuff, but I thought we needed to get somewhere with them and I figured it was a step in the right direction!_

_Coming up next: What is Posy going to say in response to Addi's big secret? What exactly is going on between Teddy and Victoire? _

_Keep reading to find out! Please review! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna_

_Ps. Expect the next chapter somewhere in late February or on March first. _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Here's chapter 9! I hope you enjoy! Read and __**review**__, please!_

**October 12****th****, 2012**

**9:43 AM**

**Dear Diary,  
**Happy Friday! I guess I'll start with my chat with Teddy… Then Posy's reaction… Tomorrow is Hogsmeade, and that's all I want to write about on Sunday. So, here we go…

******

Ron had left around 9 o'clock. Teddy and I had walked with him to Neville's office (where he Flooed from Home to Hogwarts.) On the way back from Neville's I decided it would be the perfect time to talk to Teddy. "So," I said, awkwardly, "you talked to Victoire today?"

"I talk to Victoire a lot," Teddy said with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes, but you talked to her about something specific today, didn't you?"

Teddy gritted his teeth, "Yeah, I did."

"You look unhappy. What happened?" I said, not expecting his downtrodden demeanor.

"What happened," Teddy said, "is that _I _asked Victoire out on a date and she told me that she had to think on it."

I nodded, "Yes, and…?"

"And _what_? She obviously didn't want to go out with me or she wouldn't have had to think it over!"

I shook my head, "That's not it! She just wanted to make sure it wouldn't be awkward…"

"So she talked to _you_ before talking to me?" Teddy asked, flustered.

I nodded, "Well, yeah, but it's kind of like how Robert spoke to you before asking me out. It was a sibling courteously thing."

Teddy looked me over appraisingly before nodding and consenting that I was right.

"So you're taking her to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yeah," he said, quickly perking up.

After that the conversation became light and idle chatter. I'd say we probably talked for about an hour. I liked just talking to Teddy; it was something we hadn't done in awhile. About 20 minutes into our conversation the topic of parents came up.

"Do you ever think about them?" I found myself asking.

"All the time," Teddy sighed, nodding. "It's like… I don't know… I can't help but imagine what it would be like if they were here, you know?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "I'm not too sure if I love my parents, or if I love the idea _having _parents."

"You're lucky, Addi." Teddy said.

"Am I, Teddy? I'm not entirely sure."

"Are you saying that you'd rather have _dead _parents than parents who you don't know?"

I scrunched up my nose, thinking, aware of my nails turning pink, "I don't know, Teddy. I guess in my case I'd rather have my parents be there, but only because of the reason they gave me up. If a parent got rid of me because I was unwanted… Well, then I'd rather have them dead."

Teddy shook his head, "You _can't _be serious!"

"I definitely _am _serious, Teddy. Think on it… would you rather have dead parents you can be proud of or rubbish parents who have screwed up lives and who never wanted you in the first place?"

Now Teddy nodded, "I see your point…" he stopped talking for a moment, becoming pensive, "What do you think my mom was like?"

I sighed; Teddy and I had discussed his mom (and dad) on numerous occasions. We had talked about how we pictured her… And we got as much information as we could on both of his parents from Andy. When I was little, I liked to think of them as my parents, too, even though I knew that they weren't.

"She was like us." I said with a smile, it would've been nice to have known an adult Metamorphmagus. "And I bet she was funny."

Teddy nodded, "Yeah, Grandma always said she was." He suddenly laughed, "She was a klutz, too."

I nodded and smiled along with him. Teddy let out a long sigh.

"You miss them, huh?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

Teddy shrugged, "I guess I can't actually say I _miss _them, because I can't remember them. I wish that I remembered them, though. I wish they were still here."

"How could you not?" I said, honestly.

"I like how things have turned out, though."

I smiled at him, "I'm sorry, Teddy."

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry that you lost your family." I said, it was… awkward. Do me a favor, imagine that Teddy was _your _brother and you were having this conversation… can you see how it might be a little… strange? My nails were a light yellow now.

"Don't apologize, Ad. I didn't lose my family. I just… got acquainted with a different side of it."

I laughed, "That's not how I would have looked at it, but, okay…"

Teddy smiled, "You know what I mean!"

I rolled my eyes, "We haven't talked like this in ages, Ted."

He nodded, "I know… I miss it, though. I think that we're pretty much on the same page. Don't you?"

"Yeah."

"So…" I said, anxious to change the topic, "Would you rather ride a hippogriff or a thestral?"

Teddy laughed, "Harry's done both."

I smiled, "I know! Now, answer the question."

"I'd rather ride a hippogriff." He said without hesitation. I rolled my eyes, leave it to Teddy to pick the dangerous creature!

"Would you rather… live in a Muggle home for a year or take Muggle Studies for four years?" he asked.

"Can I still talk to my family while I'm living with the Muggles?" I inquired.

Teddy shrugged, "Sure, but only using Muggle communication methods."

I smiled, "I'd go with the Muggles."

"Would you really?" Teddy asked, surprised. "You already take Muggle Studies… wouldn't it be easier to stick with that?"

"Yeah," I replied, "it would be _easier_, but it'd be way more fun to live _with _Muggles!"

Now Teddy rolled his eyes at me and muttered, "Whatever."

"Okay," I said, grinning, a good question had come to me, "would you rather live with Mr. Dursley or never come back to Hogwarts?"

Teddy's face paled, "Obviously I couldn't leave Hogwarts… You'd make me go live with _Dursleys_ though?"

I nodded at him and he stuck his tongue out at me. Just as Teddy went to ask me another question someone else spoke. We could hear a grin in the voice, even though we couldn't see the person.

"Would you rather," I recognized the voice easily, though I wasn't sure Teddy did, "serve detention with me," at that moment Professor Malfoy walked into our view, wearing a large smirk, "or get to your dorms in the next five minutes, narrowly arriving back before curfew?"

I looked at my watch and saw that it really was 9:55.

"I think I speak for both Addi and I when I say that we'd like to get back to our common rooms _before _you give us detention." Teddy said, rising to his feet.

Malfoy grinned, "I'd say that's a pretty smart decision."

I nodded and stood up, "Thank you, Professor. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Miss Tonks. Mr. Lupin." With that, he waved us on our way. We had been talking in the corridor outside of the Great Hall, so Teddy was much further from his dorm than I was.

"Here," I said, taking out the map and handing it to him, "take this so you don't get into trouble. I want it back tomorrow morning at breakfast.

"Thanks, Addi." He smiled, "Goodnight."

"'Night, Teddy." I called back as we went our separate ways through the halls.

I got the map back _after _breakfast the next morning.

******

Alright, so I've been putting off writing this entry _forever_, but I guess now's as good a time as any to explain what happened with Posy…

******

I was sitting alone down by the lake, doing my Charms homework. It was brisk and was expected to be one of the last nice days before the weather turned horrible.

"Addi?" I heard a voice ask tentatively, "I'm ready to talk if you have time…?"

I quickly closed my book and faced Posy, "I've got time." I assured her, "Sit down."

Posy sat on the grass and began to chip at her finger nail polish. After a minute she looked up at me.

"I haven't told my parents I talked to you yet." She said simply. "I want to hear everything that you have to say first."

I nodded, "Where do you want me to start?"

"What made you want to contact them?" Posy asked timidly.

"I wanted to meet my parents. I never dreamed they'd have been involved in the wizarding world, though."

Posy nodded, with a slight sparkle in her eyes. I didn't know why it was there, though… Maybe it was a glint of understanding?

"My mom cried so hard this summer when I received my letter… I thought it was because she just didn't want me to leave…" Posy shook her head, "I guess it was because she was actually thinking of you… Sorry, Addi, my mind has been all over the place these past few days."

"Don't apologize." I said, "I gave you some really difficult information to process."

She nodded, "This might sound rude, but please don't take it the wrong way… Why do you live with Andromeda Tonks? She doesn't seem like the adoption type to me."

I shook my head, "Andy wasn't initially planning to adopt– though most of my family doesn't know that. The ministry asked her to take me since Teddy and I are both Metamorphmaguses.

Posy looked confused, "Does that mean most of your family doesn't know you're a Metamorphmagus?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I wanted to keep it a secret. Though I'm sure most of my adult family members have figured it out by now."

Posy nodded, but she still looked confused. "I thought you were really close with your family… Why would you want to keep secrets from them?"

"I don't like being the center of attention." I replied. "If they knew it might create some sort of spectacle."

"Why?" Posy asked, "Do people make a spectacle out of Teddy?"

"Well, not a spectacle, really, but people ask him to show off his abilities all the time. I don't want that to happen to me."

Posy continued to stare confusedly at me, "I can't figure you out, Addi!" She sighed.

I shrugged, "I can't entirely figure you out, either, Posy. It seems that we'll just have to figure each other out over time. We've got time. "

"I know," Posy said. "Hey listen, I'm going to catch up on homework… I'll see you at dinner, though, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'll see you at dinner."

I went back to my Charms homework, thinking on how well Posy had taken the news. Just as I was cleaning the tip of my quill, Kim came charging over to me.

"_What_ did you do?" She demanded.

"What?" I asked, caught off guard.

"What did you do to Posy?" She reiterated, harshly.

"What do you mean?" I queried.

Kim sighed, "I _mean _a couple of days ago Posy started going a bit wonky… she was crying, but trying to hide it. She wasn't eating much or seeping well. And every time we saw you in the hallway she'd stare, but wouldn't say _anything_. I want to know what you did!"

I shook my head, "I didn't do anything. I… look, Kim, you have to talk to Posy. I think everything's good between us now. We had a… communication issue, but that's all I'm comfortable saying. You need to ask Posy."

Kim sighed and sat down on the grass just as Posy had earlier.

"Look, I know you're keeping a very important secret. I also know that Posy is very good at keeping secrets, and that I'll never get an answer out of her. So I'm going to ask you… What secret are you keeping?"

"I… I really can't tell you what's going on, Kim. I'm sorry."

"What if I guess?" Kim asked, being obnoxiously persistent.

"Trust me," I said, "you won't be able to guess. Really."

"Let me try." Kim insisted, "Just tell me if I'm right or wrong."

"No. I really need Posy to trust me, and she won't if I go around telling her friends secrets that she doesn't want them to know."

"Gosh!" Kim exclaimed, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you two were related!"

I didn't say anything. I really didn't mind if Kim knew, but I knew that Posy didn't want her to know. I sat silently on the grass, not saying anything. Kim was dangerous close to figuring out what I'd been trying to keep secret. Stupid first year…

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Kim asked, after a minute. "You can't be related because you didn't talk to each other at the beginning of the year. Plus, I've seen photographs of Posy's family and you weren't in any of them. They're all Muggles."

"I never said that I _was _related to Posy, but it was nice of you to jump to conclusions." I said with an eye roll.

Kim shook her head, "_Please _tell me, Addi!"

"You were on the right track before." I said, giving her a small hint, but not giving anything serious away. I stood up and grabbed my books, "I'll see you around, Wood."

She didn't reply. Something occurred to me when I was about 30 feet away from her. I turned back to face her quickly.

"Hey, Wood?"

"Yeah?" Kim replied, looking pensive.

"Are you related to Oliver Wood– the Quidditch player?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kim said, "he's my father… Hey! If I get you an autograph from him will you tell me your secret?"

I laughed, "Sorry, but no. I already have his autograph."

Kim didn't look dejected; contrarily she looked as though she'd had a sudden burst of genius. "What if I got his entire Quidditch teams' autographs?"

"Puddlemere United's autographs? I already have them."

"You do not!" Kim exclaimed.

"Yes I do." I laughed, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because," she said, "getting those autographs would require some serious connections."

"Who's to say that I don't have connections? Think on it, Kim, who am I related to?"

"Andromeda Tonks…" She said, "How does that make you connected?"

"Who's my godmother?" I asked.

"Um… Oh. Ginny Potter… Right. So I can't bribe you with _anything _Quidditch related?"

"No," I said, "but it was a good idea."

"Is there anything I can bribe you with?" Kim asked.

I shook my head, "No. Just talk to Posy. Tell her I think she needs to tell you. Also, tell her to tell me before she tells anyone else."

"Alright… I'll try to remember that."

"Thanks; see you around."

She nodded, "Yeah, you too."

I walked away from Kim with many negative thoughts swirling through my head. Was Posy going to kill me for giving Kim the hints I did? Possibly. Should I have kept my large mouth shut? Probably. Was I over thinking this? Definitely.

I was slow to get back to my dorm. I guess you could say I was reveling in the silence, since it'd been so long since I'd last had it.

"Addi!" Someone called my name as I entered the Entrance Hall. So much for silence… I groaned, I didn't want to speak to anyone else!

"_What?_" I said, turning around exasperated.

"I need to speak with you!"

I looked up to see that the person speaking to me was none other than… no one. I looked around, confused.

"Over here!" The voice cried.

I turned to my right to find the speaker bouncing up and down.

"C'mon, Addi!" Victoire called, "I need to talk to you."

I followed after her, distressed. "Is this important?"

"That depends," Victoire said, "do you think skiving off Divination tomorrow is important?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have homework for DADA that I forgot to do."

I shrugged, "I don't know, Toire. I guess I really haven't got an opinion."

"Are you okay?" Victoire asked, stopping and looking me in the eyes.

"I'm fine… I'm just frazzled."

"What happened?"

"I just talked to Posy, that's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"No… thanks, though. I really just need some time to mull things over."

She nodded, "Alright. I'll give you some space… Talk to you later?"

"Thanks," I nodded at her. I was finally able to make it down to my dorm!

I really can't write anymore right now. I promise that my next entry will be all about our Hogsmeade trip! Cheers!

Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: I know! I know! I know! This chapter is _really _short! But it's on time! I promise— the next chapter is a lot longer… Actually, it's nine pages, so I hope that will make up for this? Thanks for reading! Show some love (or hate) in a review! Cheers!_

_~BeverlyAnna_

_Ps. Expect the next chapter somewhere in late March or on May 1__st__! _


	10. Chapter 10

I have a poll up on my profile asking what I should write next. Please vote and thanks for reading! Cheers!  
~BeverlyAnna


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here's chapter 10! I hope you enjoy! Read and __**review**__, please!_

**October 14****th****, 2012**

**10:20 AM– Sunday**

**Dear Diary,**

Well… I've just finished breakfast and I'm not planning on doing anything but writing until lunch. Robert and I met in the Entrance Hall at 10:30, so I had planned on waking up at 9, getting ready, and eating a cereal bar in the room. I guess I'll just start with when I woke up…

"Addi!" Chrissy screamed in my ear, "It's 9 o'clock, wake up! Now!"

"I'm awake." I groaned.

"No, you aren't!" Chrissy exclaimed, tugging on my hand. "Get out of bed!"

I stood up and made my way over to my wardrobe. "Have you picked something out to wear?" Chrissy asked.

"Uh… No, not really. I mean, I want to wear _those _jeans," I said pointing to my favorite pair, "but I haven't picked out a top…"

Chrissy fished through my armoire before pulling out a pale gold top. "Wear this," she said, "it won't clash with your hair."

"I don't have any shoes to match that, though." I said, still half-asleep.

One of my other roommates, Claire Aladine, tossed a pair of gold pumps at my head. (FYI: It's a bad idea to through shoes at someone's head when they've only been awake for 2 minutes. Just saying.)

"You're a six, right, Addi?" she asked. I nodded and she smiled, "Good. Wear those."

I nodded again, "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, "but I want them back by tonight."

I nodded _again_.

Aveena Grey, another of my roommates (I have one more roommate– Raina McCoy– but we, to put it lightly, don't get on. She spends most of her time with the 5th years in our house. She's a classic pre-war Slytherin), came over to where I was standing. She started to play with my hair.

"Don't get me wrong, Tonks, I love your hair, but I think you should straighten it for today."

"Hmm…" Claire pondered, "I don't think I've ever seen you with your hair straightened… Does it look nice?"

I shrugged, "I s'pose." I didn't want them to straighten my hair, simply because I knew that it would take half-an-hour. I could've used my ability and had it straightened in mere seconds.

"You go get changed and I'll get the hair straightening supplies ready." Chrissy said with a large smirk on her face.

"Joy." I muttered as I grabbed my clothes and left to get ready. When I returned to the room Chrissy, Aveena, and Claire were seated around my desk with a bottle of Sleek-Easie and a hard bristled hairbrush.

"Ready, Addi?" Chrissy asked.

"No." I grumbled as I sat down.

"Your makeup looks nice," Aveena commented.

"Thanks," I muttered as the three girls started covering my hair with that awful concoction and brushing it out.

Finally, _finally_, they were finished.

"I like it," Claire said, "your hair is longer than I'd have imagined."

I didn't say anything because in truth my hair has no actual length.

"I've got to get going." I said, "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," Chrissy and Claire said at the same time with a laugh.

Aveena didn't say anything, but she smiled slightly. I got up and made my way to leave the room.

"Hey, Tonks," Aveena said as I was about to leave, "have fun and don't make a total fool of yourself."

I nodded, "Thanks." I was warming up to Aveena… it'd only taken 4 years. I was hoping she'd stop calling me by my surname soon.

I was only running five minutes late as I made my way out of the dorm. When I reached the Entrance Hall there was a vast multitude of people mulling about, so it took me a minute to locate Robert.

"Addi!" He exclaimed as he saw me approaching.

I smiled, "Good morning."

"You look nice," he said. "Who, erm… straightened your hair?"

I grimaced, "My evil roommates."

"All of them?" He asked.

"Everyone but Raina." I said unhappily.

He laughed as we began to make our way outside, "What time did they wake you up in order to do this?" He asked.

"Nine." I sighed.

"That explains a lot." He smiled, "You're definitely not a morning person."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Gee, thanks."

"Sorry," he laughed, "but it's true."

"I know." I said, "Where do you want to go first?"

Robert shrugged, "I dunno… anywhere's alright with me."

I rolled my eyes, "C'mon, go ahead and pick someplace, please."

"Okay… um… Let's just go to High Street and walk around. We can pick someplace once we get there."

I shrugged, "Works for me. What do you want to do today– in general?"

"Well… I was thinking we'd just look around and shop. Then at 12:30 we can meet Teddy and Victoire for lunch in the Three Broomsticks. But only if that's alright with you."

I smiled, "It sounds good."

"So…" I said, "How's life?"

Robert cracked a grin, "It's good. Is this you trying to make some sort of small talk?"

I turned red, "Yes, Sir." I said, my nails turning a light yellow.

Robert laughed and took hold of my hand. "This is okay, right?" He asked, pulling our hands up and examining them.

I smiled, "It's very okay."

Smiling, he looked at our hands for another minute before he spoke again, "Wow, Addi, you went all out. Your nails match your shirt… and your shoes! You're wearing _heels_?"

"Once again," I said, "I must blame my roommates…" I didn't mention that my nail colour could change at any time. And the heels were _so _not my decision!

"Five sickles say you fall before the end of the day." Robert said, grinning.

"Deal." I said, pushing my shoulders back and walking firmly.

Robert started laughing feverishly, "No comment, Ad." He said through his laughter.

We talked aimlessly for another several minutes before reaching High Street.

"Alright," Robert said, releasing my hand and turning to me, "where do you want to go?"

"Zonko's, maybe?" I said unsurely.

"Sounds good," he said, pulling me down the street. I rolled my eyes and let him drag me along with him.

"Did you hear?" I asked, "George is working on leasing a store space here."

"Really?" Robert asked, "Do you think you'll get a family discount?"

I shrugged, "I s'pose, I get one now."

"You do?" Robert asked.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Remind me to take you shopping with me next time I go there. I could use the discount." Robert said, smiling.

I grinned, "If that's what you want then you better be nice to Teddy and I."

"Aren't I always?" Robert asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, you are."

Robert smiled. After Zonko's we headed to Honeyduke's, and then Scrivenshaft's. Time went quickly and before I knew it we were entering the Three Broomsticks. As we were waiting for a table Teddy and Victoire came in.

I smiled, "Hey!"

Victoire smiled back at me, "Hey," she said quietly. Teddy rolled his eyes. Before either of us could say anything else a table opened up.

"You grab the table," I said to Robert and Teddy. "Victoire and I are going to the bathroom."

The guys both nodded as Toire and I left.

"How's everything going?" I asked her with a smile.

"It's good." She replied, "You?"

I grinned, "Can't you tell?"

She smiled back at me, "That's good. So, what's with the straight hair?"

"My roommates," I said with a dramatic eye roll.

"So they used Sleek-Easie?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, and for the record that stuff hurts!"

"Why didn't you just straighten it yourself?" she asked, picking up the loose ends of my now-straight hair.

"They got to me first! Plus, Chrissy was feeling particularly evil this morning."

Victoire laughed, "And the shoes? Are your roommates responsible for them, too?"

I nodded.

"Have you fallen yet?" She asked.

"I haven't fallen… I've stumbled. Robert bet me five sickles that I trip by the end of the day." I stated with a smirk.

Victoire smiled, "Get your wallet ready." She told me.

"… Why?" I asked, concerned.

"Just do it." She smiled deviously, "Ready to go back out?"

"Yeah." I said, grabbing my purse off the bathroom counter.

Just as we were about to reach the table Victoire stepped on the back of my shoe causing me to go tumbling down. I knew my nails were turning white. I heard laughter from Robert, Teddy, and Victoire, which didn't bother me. They laughed at my spastic-ness all the time. What did bother me was the laughter coming from behind me. It was Raina.

"Fall much, Tonks?" she laughed. I rolled my eyes; stood up, smacked Victoire on the arm, and pulled out my wallet to get Robert's five sickles.

"Jerk," I muttered into Victoire's ear.

She simply smiled at me while trying to conceal her laughter.

Robert grabbed my hand under the table as I grumpily sat back down. "Sorry," he said, giving my hand a squeeze, "but that was brilliant."

Teddy glanced under the table at our hands, "Could you guys, just… not." He asked, though I could see the smile in his eyes. Robert and I rolled our eyes at each other, but we released our hands none the less.

"How's your day been?" Teddy asked me.

I smiled, blushed, looked down, and put my hands on the table. "Good," I said.

Upon seeing my nails Teddy smiled, "Blue, huh?" I quickly pulled my hand off the table.

"Blue?" Robert queried. "What's that mean?"

"You haven't told him yet!?" Teddy exclaimed.

"No!" I said, "But thanks for bringing it up." I muttered.

"What's blue?" Robert and Victoire asked at the same time.

"My finger nails." I said, "Well… they were blue, now they're pink."

"Your nails change colours?" Robert asked skeptically.

"Um… Yes?" I replied uneasily.

Then he laughed for a few seconds. After another second he stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

I nodded and showed him my nails.

"They were yellow earlier." He observed.

"I know." I said, "Can we forget this and discuss it later?" I asked, "It's really unimportant."

Robert nodded and let it go. "What are you getting to eat?"

"A burger, probably." I said, "You?"

Robert nodded, "A cheeseburger, I think."

I smiled, "Okay. My treat."

Robert shook his head, "No way! I'm paying."

"I've got it covered." I said, "Please?"

"Fifty-fifty?" He asked.

"Thanks," I said, "but no. I want to pay. After you hear what I have to say later you may regret being so nice to me."

"What did you do?" He asked.

"I didn't do anything. I promise. I just haven't told you something about me."

Robert nodded, "Okay."

"Okay you'll let me pay?" I asked chipperly.

"Okay, I'll let you pay. But just this time." He said.

I was amazed that he'd immediately let go of the fact that I hadn't told him something about me, but I smiled none the less.

"You're saying there'll be another time?" I asked.

Robert smiled and nodded, "I think that's what I'm implying."

I grinned as the waitress came over to take our orders. "Hello," she said, "what can I get for you today?"

"Can you set up two separate tabs for us?" I asked.

"Of course." She nodded, "Who do you want on each tab?"

"Him and I." I said, gesturing to Robert and myself, "And she and him." I said pointing to Teddy and Victoire.

"Okay," she said, "now, what can I get you?"

"Butterbeers all around," I said, "and a hamburger for me."

The waitress nodded as a quill quickly scribbled down what I'd said.

"For you?" She asked Robert.

"Um… a cheeseburger, please." He said. She nodded and then turned to Teddy.

"Oh…. Fish and chips." He said.

"Okay… and you, Miss?" She said to Victoire.

"Cheese-steak, please." Toire said.

"Okay," the waitress smiled, "your food will be out shortly."

"Thank you." Teddy said, handing the waitress our menus.

"Anytime," she said, walking to the back of the restaurant.

"What did you do today?" I asked Victoire.

4545472428/79ii03

She shrugged, "We shopped around… Went to the Shrieking Shack…. Came here. But it's been a lot of fun."

I nodded and smiled at her, "So," I started to ask, "Teddy isn't being a total prat?"

She gave him a contemptuous glance before shaking her head and saying, "Not totally."

We both laughed while Teddy gave us a half-amused, half-glare look with his eyes.

"I'm glad." I said sincerely. I sighed and looked across the table to Robert. I began thinking about how kind he'd been to me. I then thought of what a jerk I was being keeping secrets from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, upon hearing my sigh.

"Nothing," I quickly replied. "Could we talk now instead of later?"

He nodded and I began to speak, "Robert… my nails change colours because I'm… Well, I'm like Teddy. Does that make any–"

Robert put his hand over my mouth, effectively shutting me up. "Addi, calm down. I already know."

I pulled his hand away from my mouth and exclaimed, "You _what_?"

"I _said_," he stated, "I already know."

Before I could respond Victoire stood up and said, "Excuse me. I see my roommate over there, I think I'll go say hello…"

"Oh. Um… me too!" Teddy exclaimed, jumping up from the table.

"You. Sit. Now." I growled, grabbing Teddy's arm.

He groaned and Victoire gave him a tentative smile as she left the table.

"So," I said, turning back to Robert, "you already know?"

Robert nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Uh…" He hesitated for a moment trying to decide whether or not to speak. "Your brother has a big mouth?" He phrased it more as a question than a statement.

I nodded, "That's what I figured." I turned to Teddy and gave him my best glare. "So, Teddy, who _else _have you told?"

"I… um… I _really _hate that look, Addison."

"_What _did you call me?"

"Nothing!" He exclaimed, "Nothing!"

"Teddy, give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion_ right now_."

"Uh… We're in public, Addi. Would that really be a good idea?"

The second the words were out of his mouth I knew he was right. I couldn't do anything. I took a moment to collect myself before I said anything else. "So," I said, after a deep breath, "who else have you told, Teddy Remus Lupin?"

"Um… Only a few people."

I intensified my glare, "Enlighten me, please. Who would these people be?"

"Uh… Harry." He said, "But don't be surprised. Ginny would've told him anyway."

I nodded, calming down, "Probably. Who else?"

"Just Ron and Arthur Weasley."

"_Arthur Weasley_?" I sputtered, "Where did _that _come from?"

Teddy shrugged, "He overheard Harry, Ron, and I speaking."

I shook my head, "You do realize that I am never telling you anything of importance again, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I realize it."

"Good." I said, "I also hope that you realize the next time you call me Addison it may be the last time that you say anything for a while."

"Dually noted." He said with an eye roll as I turned back to Robert.

"Just out of curiosity," I started to ask, "what else has my git of a brother told you?"

Robert shrugged, "Just general stuff."

"Such as…" I prompted.

"He told me that you have a temper, which I already knew. I blame your red hair. He also told me never to call you Addison." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "That's a smart thing to learn early on."I said seriously.

Victoire chose that moment to return, "What's a smart thing to learn early on?" She asked.

"Not to call Addi Addison." Robert replied.

Victoire nodded, "Good lesson. Also, don't call her Tonks. It gets to her."

"I feel like I should be taking notes," Robert joked.

"Don't bother." Victoire said, "Addi does enough writing for all of us."

"Woah," I exclaimed, "Look who needs to _shut up_." (**A/N: Do you spell it woah or whoa? Word says it's spelled 'whoa' but I prefer the spelling 'woah.'**) I told Victoire. It's not like she's ever really read anything in here, I just don't want her talking about my diary! I mean, I she's only seen this book a couple of times, anyway. She does know that I write. A lot. Simply because I talk to her about writing enough that she must have figured that I put down anything of interest.

Anyways… back to lunch.

"Sorry," Toire shrugged, "I was just saying."

"You write?" Robert asked?

"More than I should." I admitted.

"What else should I know about you?" Robert asked.

"Um… I'm not sure. Why don't you just ask me a question and I'll answer?"

"Okay," he nodded, "do you want to go around the table?"

The three of us agreed and Robert started the questioning. "What's your favorite thing about Muggles?" Robert asked, starting with me.

"Um… Their theories about vampires. Have you _seen _those Twilight books?"

"Hey!" Victoire exclaimed, "I read those books. They were good."

I rolled my eyes, "I never said they weren't good. I just think they're… interesting."

She nodded, "Okay… my favorite thing about Muggles… I think it's their technologies."

Teddy answered next with "cell phones." We'd only seen them once when we were in Muggle London with Hermione.

"My turn to ask a question." I said as our food arrived. "What's your best childhood memory?"

"Uh… First time I rode a broom." Teddy said, grinning fondly.

I snorted, "You would."

He ignored me and instead said, "How about you, Toire?"

"That's difficult!" She exclaimed, "Umm… okay! When I got my Hogwarts letter."

"Corny!" Robert exclaimed, laughing.

Toire shrugged, "How about you, Robert? What's your best childhood memory?"

"Easy." He said, "My Aunt Georgia's wedding. We stayed out until 1 AM watching fireworks in a field."

I nodded, "Way cool."

"My question!" Victoire jumped in, "Most embarrassing moment. Be honest!" She grinned wickedly.

When no one volunteered she pointed to Teddy, "You first."

He crinkled his nose in concentration. "Alright," he said, "when I was nine I took some of my grandma's make-up and some of Addi's clothes. And I put them on and started singing Weird Sisters songs. And my grandma walked in… she has photographic evidence.

I laughed, remembering that day clearly.

"Can I see the pictures?" Victoire asked enthusiastically.

"I' show you on Christmas." I grinned.

"Okay, what's your most embarrassing moment, Robert?" Toire asked, sparing me for the moment.

"Uh… I need to think. Come back to me?"

Victoire nodded, "Your turn, Addi."

"Oh, joy. During first year I fell down the stairs… and knocked over a 6th year. Who broke her arm…"

"You _broke _a 6th years arm!?" Robert exclaimed, disbelieving.

"Yeah, I did. The nurse fixed it in a heartbeat, but… yeah."

Robert laughed and I raised my eyebrows at him, "Have you come up with your moment?"

That effectively stopped his laughter. "I don't know! Teddy, have I ever done anything embarrassing?"

Teddy thought for a moment before responding, "Once. The time you thought it would be fun to go to a Muggle football game."

Robert looked down, beat red, "Oh, right… I forgot about that…"

"What happened?" I asked Robert eagerly.

"I ran onto the field… and I kicked the ball… During the game… I'm banned from the stadium. My name is on a list and everything."

"You kicked a football? _Why_?"

Robert shrugged, "I don't know. I'd never seen one up close before. I really wanted to give it a go."

"How long ago was that?" I asked, curiously.

"Summer of two years ago."

We poked fun at Robert for a but before moving on.

"My question?" Teddy asked rhetorically, "What is one name you do not like to be called? Why?"

I rolled my eyes, "You already know the answer to this one!"

Teddy didn't seem to care as he told me to proceed with an answer anyway.

"I don't go by Addison. Ever. It sounds like a cheap rip-off of Madison. Next?"

Robert answered, "I hate the name Robbie. I'm not five. I have a full name. My mom can't seem to grasp that concept."

"For me it's Vicky." Toire said, "It just sounds… ick."

"Isn't that what your Aunt Gabrielle call you?" I asked.

She wrinkled her nose, "Yes. And all of her kids."

"Sorry." I said, though I was internally smirking.

"Your question, Addi?"

"Right… Uh… Favourite word?"

"Favourite _word_? Really?" Teddy asked skeptically.

"Yes," I nodded, "now answer."

"Mine is Episcopalian." Victoire said.

"You're Episcopalian?" Robert asked.

Victoire shook her head in response, "No. I just like the word."

"Oookay then… My favourite word is serendipitous." Robert stated, "But not derivatives of it like serendipity. I like the word in its entirety." (**A/N: What's your favourite word? Just curious.**)

"Nice." I said, "And you, Teddy?"

"I've never really thought about it. I guess it's probably polka-dot."

Victoire snorted, "Isn't that a little… feminine?"

Teddy shrugged, "I dunno… but isn't it fun to say?"

"I s'pose." Victoire stated, "But I think it's weird."

I laughed, "Alright…"

"Any other questions you're burning to ask?" Victoire questioned as she finished her food.

"Sure," Robert said, "I'll do one more. If you could meet anyone– dead or alive– who would it be?"

Teddy was first to answer as he'd thought on this quite a bit previously, "My parents." He said, and though he was nonchalant about it, you could tell it bothered him.

"Um… I think it would've been cool to have met Dumbledore. Victoire?"

"I don't know," she replied wistfully, "can I take your answer?"

I laughed, "Sure," I said, "we can visit Dumbledore together. What about you, Robert?"

"Me?" He asked, "But I asked the question." He said, befuddled.

"I don't care," I said, "there's got to be someone you'd like to meet."

Robert shrugged, "I dunno… I'm quite content. Maybe Roderick Plumpton?"

"Who?" Victoire and I asked at the same time.

Teddy rolled his eyes at us, "In 1921 he caught the Snitch in only three-and-a-half-seconds. That's the fastest time ever on record."

"Right…" Victoire said, "And why can't you remember that much about History of Magic?"

"Because," Teddy replied, "History of Magic is boring, whereas Quidditch is, quite simply, awesome."

I rolled my eyes, "How many times have you read Quidditch through the Ages?"

"Six." Teddy responded immediately.

I nodded, "Right. And how many times have you read your History of Magic text?"

"Um… I don't think I've ever completed it. I mean, I _usually_ read the assigned chapters, but… Honestly, who cares about the Goblin Wars of 1846?"

"I'd say that the goblins probably care." Victoire said.

"Ugh… you've taken Addi's side?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah, I mean, Quidditch is nice and all, but isn't history more important?"

"Probably." Teddy agreed. "But it's nowhere near as interesting. And anyway, knowing about the history of Quidditch is still knowing about history."

Before Victoire could retort (and you could tell she was going to) the waitress came over with a check. "Is there anything else I can get you kids today?"

"No, thank you." Robert said.

"Alright," she smiled, "then this bill is for you," she said handing a slip to Teddy, "and this one is for you," she said, handing a check to Robert. "Have a great day." She smiled as she walked away.

"Check please." I said to Robert as Teddy got his money out.

Robert shook his head, "She handed the check to me."

I nodded, "Yes, but you told me I could pay!"

"Yeah, but that was when I thought you had some huge secret."

"I did have a secret!"

"True," Robert said, "but I already knew about it, so let me pay."

"No can do." I said, grabbing the bill from him. As I opened my purse to get my wallet I saw Robert roll his eyes, but he didn't voice his objections on that subject.

"You're stubborn, Addi." Robert said, eying me meticulously.

I shrugged, "I know."

Robert rolled his eyes and I stood up with Teddy to go and pay the bills. "Be right back." Teddy said with a smile.

"Thank goodness for birthdays and overly generous godparents," I muttered as we made our way over to the counter.

"You could have just let him pay, you know." Teddy told me.

I shook my head, "We're modern. I think I can handle paying a check."

Teddy shrugged. After we'd paid and gone back to the table we decided to head back up to the castle and spend the rest of the day hanging out.

*****

"Thanks, Robert." I said, smiling timidly, "I had a great time."

Robert laughed, "_You _don't need to thank _me_. You paid for lunch, so I should be thanking you!"

"I don't feel like fighting again," I said, "so how about we just thank each other?"

Robert nodded, "Sounds like a good idea." He hesitated for a moment before speaking again, "Um… Addi?" He asked, "May I… try something?" he questioned.

I nodded and before I knew what was happening he was leaning into me and I into him. Our lips met for far shorter than I would have liked, but Robert seemed keen to keep a handle over the situation.

"That was… um…" I couldn't figure out what to say, and telling him thank you sounded stupid. Instead of speaking, I simply looked down and let the blush rising on my cheeks speak for me.

I looked up to find Robert smiling, "Was that alright?" he asked.

"It was very alright." I replied, sure that I looked like an idiot.

"Good," Robert said, grabbing my hands, "is the Gryffindor Common Room alright? Or would you rather head to the Slytherin Common Room?"

I looked down again as I replied, "Gryffindor's fine." I let him lead me up the steps without saying anything. I was too caught up in thinking to make small talk.

"Are you alright, Addi?" Robert asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." I replied, "I was just thinking is all."

"Thinking about what?" He asked.

I grinned and blushed, knowing that my nails were a very strange combination of colours. Some were red while others were magenta, blue, and yellow. "Just about today," I replied.

Robert smiled at me, "I was thinking about that, too. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Very much," I replied, feeling as though the way we were speaking was awkwardly formal.

Robert laughed and all I could do was look down stupidly. "Addi," he said, "I've never seen you so uncomfortable."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "I'm not uncomfortable! This is just new territory for me."

Robert nodded, "Me, too. We'll get through the new stage, though. And then it'll be comfortable for us."

"We'll get though it?" I asked.

Robert nodded, "As long as you say you'll be my—" He was cut off mid-sentence.

"Robert, you'd better get to the Headmistress's office. Your parents are here. They want to speak with you. It sounded important," some second year whose name I could not remember said.

Robert's jovial demeanor disappeared immediately as his face paled.

"Well," I said, grabbing his hand, "let's go!"

*****

Alright, I'm going to stop here. I promised you Hogsmeade details, not everything that came after as well! I guess me next entry will be about what we found in the Headmistress's office.

Wait, before I take my leave, can I take a moment to comment on how close he came to ask me to be his girlfriend! I mean, he was stopped mid-sentence! Stupid second year… Cheers!  
Love From,

Addison Jae Tonks

_A/N: So, the chapter is a little late… But it's long and that has to count for _something_, right? Please let me know what you thought in a review!_

_Cheers!_

_~BeverlyAnna_


End file.
